


Lady and the Tramp

by m_p_kal



Series: Sanvers AU [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Drama, F/F, I am thinking in the future to change the rating but we will see, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Love is in the Air, Maggie & Lena roommates, Mean Girls References, Poor Maggie, Private School, Teen Angst, kinda geeky maggie, minor SuperCorp but still there, rich alex, slowburn sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: High School AUMaggie Sawyer didn't have the best life even before she was living with her aunt, but thankfully all the misery and bad treatment made her a better person in life.Now, after a scholarship handed to her she has to relocate her life to National City and in the hands of the sharks, aka private school for rich peopleEnter Alex Danvers, shark-rich girl extraordinaire, queen bee of the school, sister of Kara "The Sunshine" Danvers and the it girl everyone wants to be and dateHow will the meeting between the two of them go?Will it be love or hate at first sight?Read to find out...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know another fanfic but I just get these ideas spontaneously so no hate...  
> Let me know what you think about this one too and also sorry for any speeling <\-- see what I mean...  
> Enjoy... :)

 

**SUNNY COAST PRIVATE SCHOOL**

Dear Ms. Sawyer,

We are delighted to inform you that your application has been hereby acc-...

_WHAT IS THIS?_

I never made an application for this school and most importantly for THIS private school in the other side of the country away from home, if you still can call it home, right Maggie?

Living with my aunt for the past 3 years has been the best time of my life if I say so, after all that suffering and hurt happening in my life I guess I should probably be thankfull for being alive in general

Yes I said my aunt, my parents or more precisely my father hadn't always been the best father figure in my life even before my mothers death caused by a car accident, which he blamed me for

But that's another story for another time

Right now what's important is to find out what this was

I knew about this school, it had great recommendations and almost everyone that graduated there had been shipped to ivy league schools and those who didn't was because they didn't want to go there not because they failed to enter them

And I was accepted to this school, with a full riding scholarship and benefits and everything...

But how?

I guess my answer came a few minutes later with the arrival of my aunt, Angie

"Well did you get in?"

"You did this?"

"Yeah, yeah I did this now tell me did you get in?"

"Yes, full scholarship and stuff but why did you do this?"

"YES, I knew you would get in, you are one of the smartest people in the world pumpkin and you deserve the best, you have been through so much in your life already and you should spread your wings and fly from here, Blue Springs Nebraska doesn't deserve you, you are meant for bigger things and i thought you needed a break from everything going on here, so i just filled the application for you and hoped for the best which happened and I am so proud of you pumpkin"

I was teary eyed even before she finished her sentence, she believed in me so much, she always pushed me to be the best and succeed in life and that's what I did

Honors student although all the bullying aside from everything else, volunteering at home shelters and nearby hospitals not only for college application purposes but because I wanted too and just be a goody two shoes as they call me

All the cat-calling and bullying actually were my motivations to become a better human being, a better human than them actually

And now I could leave this town, leave all the bullying and just about everything behind and start anew there

But I would have to leave my aunt too behind

"But what about you aunt Angie?Are you coming with me to National City?"

She looked at me with a sad smile that all theconfirmation I needed to know that she wasn't coming

"I'm sorry pumpkin but I can't, I am the sheriff here and I can't just up and leave, besides you will be living in the dorms there so even if I wanted to live with you I couldn't, but I promise to visit and of course you will be here for the holidays or I will be there, anyways we will figure it out and if you just need me I am phone call away"

I hugged her tightly and never wanted to let her go, she was the most constant thing in my life and now she would away from me in a few weeks time so I tried to savour the moment as long as I could

I guess a new beginning was coming to my life, crossing my fingers hoping it was a good one

National City here I come...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sunny Coast Private School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie arrives in National City and gets a tour in the school  
> Who will she meet?Are all them good meetings?Also who is her roommate?

 

Sunny Coast Private School

 

Well I guess I found out why it is called Sunny Coast...

I live, lived in Nebraska but damn there is so much sun around here

Yes I was finally here, the here being National City and I have to say that it was so much different than being back home

There were huge buildings all over the city, most of them covered in glass that made them glow with the reflection of the sun hitting them

Also the people, so many people, of every kind of ages and color, young people enjoying their freedom since classes don't start until the end of the week, older people running around doing shopping, jogging, going to work anything you can imagine

And it was so different from back home

In Blue Springs, the majority of the population consisted of the older generation mid 40 and above, who were still trying to uphold the customs of the old generations and us young people were the minority, so guess how progressed and modernized were we?

_Yeah_...

Anyways, I was on my way to the school that I would spend the rest of the year, the taxi driver said we would arrive there in 10 minutes when I asked and I was starting to get kinda anxious

it was my senior year and I was a new kid there, there must be people there that had been from freshman year and had made friends and solidified their place there so being new and in my last year I had non of that

Would I make any friends?Would the people over there be friendly or at least tolerable to be around?Am I gonna finally get a break and actually enjoy being at school for the first time in years?

Will I finaly start healing from everything?

There was only one answer to everything...I don't know, but I guess I would have to find out soon because I was finally here and wow...

Was this really a school?

It looked like a fucking mansion but with old kind of architecture with twin staircases that lead I guess to the main entrance and of course there was a small garden and a fountain with a statue at the bottom of the stairs of cupid or maybe a flying baby-child with a snapback on the head, a pricey looking jacket and a gold necklace with the words "boss" in big letters over its neck

Classy...

There were people around it, I imagine the teachers hadn't found out about it yet, taking pictures and such, probably gonna post them on instagram or twitter or something

Ok...

I took my suitcase from the car, paid the driver and after taking a deep breath i started waking towards the entrance, but something caught my eye, more like someone

There was a girl standing at the top of the staircase, she ad short hair, tall athletic body and was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes, but overall she was pretty

She was looking my way for a short period of time but then turned and left

Weird...

After a bit of a struggle with my suitcases I finally inside the building and if the outside was looking huge to me, the inside was the Colosseum and i was just at the entrance

There was a security guy sitting behind a desk a few feet from the entrance, scanning IDs and stuff, I guess when you have rich people's kids going to school you have to have and the necessary protection 

I went towards him and like the polit person I am I introduced myself and politely asked for directions and stuff

Mr. Williams, as is his name, told me that there will be a tour guide from the student body showing me around after i get settled in my room, also I needed to get my ID made, he said to come tommorow to get it over and done with, so for now I would have a guest pass to get around campus

He showed me the directions towards the dorms and gave me a map of the building if i lost myself in the process of finding my room and holy molly this building and the outdoors were enormous, it had 2 football fields, 1 indoor and 1 outdoor basketball fields, swimming pool, tennis field, there was even a golf field

After my shock I started the search for my room I took a few wrong turns but thankfully I found my way quickly (all you had to do Maggie was to follow the sign saying "To the dorms")

The room was the twice of my own back home, excluding the closets and bathroom which were apart of the room, which made it the size of my living room

There were 2 single beds in the room and one side of the room was decorated but not excessively as i would have imagined there were books, physics and chemistry, atop a desk near the window and a latest fashion laptop, some photos of people, 2 boys and 3 girls, maybe friends, there was another with just the girl with the blonde hair and the girl with the brown hair being younger than in the other photos and some others and was that a sword in the corner?

Ok stop with the snooping around and unpack your baggages and stuff you have a tour in a little while and you dont want to be late

It didnt actualy take me too long to unpack, I didnt purposely bring to many things with me, if I needed anything my aunt would sent them to me

As i finished putting the last of my clothes inside the closet a knock came from the door

It must be the tour guide

"Come in"

"HIIIIIIIIIII....You must Maggie, Maggie Sawyer right, I hope I didnt get the wrong number on the door, I mean I am right next door from room 201, I know that this is 202, i am not a stalker or anything I just know your roommate..."

Wow I had never seen a person talk so fast and not take a breath, is she even human?

I zoned out for a while and I came back around when she finally stopped and looked at me for an answer I assume to something she asked me but I didnt quite catch it

"Oh I am so sorry, I was rambling again wasnt I?It happens when I am excited and when it starts sometimes i cant stop, ok deep breath and out, oh my name is Kara by the way, Kara Danvers, I am a sophomore here and I am your tour guide so lets start shall we?"

And she just left, expecting me to follow her, so i did hesitantly hoping that i wouldnt get lost on my first day

Thankfully, i didnt and after some time Kara toned it out a decibel and we actually had a really good talk we talked about the school and the teachers and generally everything, she is a really nice girl, she was kind of nerdy like me with sunglasses and all the attitude, but babbly and outgoing at the same time, kind and always with a smile on her face, the school must have taken the name from her

She took me all around the place and told me that if I still wanted she could be my guide till I got used to things here and I agreed

She took me back to my room because i was tired after the trip and the tour but we agreed we would eat dinner together in the cafeteria and she informed me that my roommate must have arrived already

After a good sleep farewell she left and I entered my room, my roommate not being there but there were bags on the floor, a lot of bags, expensive looking bags

I decided to not duel on anything just let my self relax and sleep for a while before dinner and meet and greet with the roomy

But I guess for a first day being here it was a good one...for now

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question : Do you want Kara to have powers and such in this fanfic?Review and let me know....


	3. The Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets her roommate, we meet some new people at dinner and things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara will have powers...it is decided even though it changes my story a little but I will survive.... ;)  
> Whatever the people want they get...but not always...
> 
> For once again I want to thank you for all your reviews and kudos it keeps me motivated to write more and more so thank you :)  
> Enjoy...

 

The Roommate

 

_It was night time, I was at the bottom of the stairs at the entrance in school there were christmas lights all over the place and soft music was being played softly from the speakers, giving a romantic atmosphere to the place instead of the cold environment that always seem to be around the place_

_I was looking around in awe of the decorations, it was really beautiful even the fountain with the statue of cupid seemed to shine brightly_

_After a few minutes looking around, my gaze went to a lone figure on the top of the stairs_

_I couldnt quite figure out  who it was, there was too much darkness over there even though there were all those lights around_

_The only thing that I could distinquish about the figure was that it was a girl and had short hair_

_I was staring for a while trying to figure out who she was when she finally decided to walk down the stairs but the moment she took her first step everything around me started getting darker and darker, until it was all black..._

 

I woke up from this weird dream hearing 2 voices outside my room, one was familiar to me but due to my just woken up state i couldnt quite point out who it belonged too

... _She is actually quite nice I spend some time with her and we have some things in common, hey i know that you didnt want to have a roommate but she is a good one I promise..._

I didnt want to eavesdrop but are they talking about me?

... _we'll see, I trust you but you know faces and peope can be deceiving You and I know it first hand right?..._

Ok Maggie stop eavesdropping right now its non of your business

... _yeah yeah but I believe she is good, anyways I will leave you to rest and stuff and even though I have missed you sooooo much I know when i become clingy so see you later and please be nice we are having dinner with her later and i just want to eat peacefully..._

_...no you just want to eat without anyone letting you get distructed off of your food..._

_...true, I have to go...see you later..._

_...yeah see ya...later..._

 

At that moment the door opened startling me a little and I flushed because I thought I was busted eavesdroping but the girl that came in didnt even give me a second look, i dont think she even noticed me being there

She went to her bed and sat down leaving her phone on the nightstand plugging it to get it charged and then she turned around and i saw her face for the first time

She was really pretty and I think I had seen her somewhere, she was kind of familiar, maybe she is the child of a celebrity or something and have seen her on tv or magazines, which I dont read very often or more likely never

She noticed me observing her and immediately took a defensive stance and casted a hard look on her face

That look, more like facade, make her look 10 years older than she was and toughened up her whole demeanor

We were both now observing each other and I have to say that she reminded of someone

She reminded me...

Someone that young must have been gone through a lot if she was that guarded and it showed from her face, her expressions and body language were a huge give away of that and contrasted from the whole display entirely

In spite of all those observations the girl like i said before was really pretty...

She had long brown hair, green eyes, about 5ft 5 tall and had a pretty athletic body if i say so myself

Like I said pretty, but haunted...

We were still observing each other when I decided to make the first move and introduce myself

If you screw this first impression up the following months will be hell for you, so no pressure for you Maggie

I got up from the bed, startling her a little, and gave out my hand for a handshake with a smile on my face

"Hi, I am Maggie Sawyer, your new roommate its nice to meet you and you are?"

She gave me another startled look and raised her eyebrow at me but eventually complied and returned the handshake

"Nice too meet you, I am Lena, Lena Luthor"

The name was kinda familiar, i had heard it somewhere and by the way she was looking at me she expected me to know it but I actually couldnt remember where I had heard it, well she wasnt the precidents child so i guess i was good if I didnt know her

So I smiled at her warmly and withdraw my hand from hers, trying to keep this peace a little while longer by trying to get to know her as much as she let me of course

"Nice to meet you too, so is this your first time here too or have you been here longer?"

She looked at me shocked with my words or my friendly behavior, I couldnt understand, but she immediately went on the defensive

"Do you know who I am?"

"Ehm, I am sorry but no I dont but the name, actually it seems familiar to be honest, I dont want to be rude or anything but i am just not that big of a fan of tv and magazines, I much better prefer to read books and just learn, so if you are famous or something I am sorry but i dont know you"

At my remark she slowly started to shed away her facade but still had a kind of guarded stance 

"Oh no thats fine, I just thought that you knew me, you know being here with rich and powerful heirs to many well known businesses around the world, but to tell the truth I also enjoy a good book here and then"

She gave me a real but small smile at the end of her sentence which I tried to reprocicate and I think I succeeded because she started to relax a little

"I am actually here on a scholarship, not apart of the rich and famous, so I guess i have to start googling around the do's and dont's about the wealthy, if I want to survive"

She gave another smile more like a smirk

"You should probably also search about savoir vivre, hell come to you if you dont use the right knife while trying to eat fish, i am just giving you a fair warning"

I guess I will have a preety good relationship with my roommate, finally something good happening

"I guess I have you to teach me right, you are a part of the famous i guess so you must have been to a lot of those fancy savoir vivre dinners with your family, right?"

And yeah I guess i jinxed it

The cold face she had at the beginning came back and her eyes were glaring daggers at me

"Well I havent been in a while to those fancy savoir vivre dinners with my "family" after my brother became a serial killer and tried to kill Superman and the whole population of Metropolis, so i guess I have to brush it off myself too"

And thats when it hit me, Luthor as in Lex Luthor, thats why the name was familiar, oh crap

She must have understood that I fianlly put the pieces together and the connection and stuff

"You know you can change rooms if you want, its not like it would be the first time this happens"

Wow she must have been through a lot and it wasnt even her own fault, she was nice and she didnt deserve anything being thrown at her

And i understood completely how she felt, everyone in my old school dealt with me the same way, being mean, abusive, bullying, calling me names and other stuff

I guess being rich and somewhat famous doesnt exclude you from those things

So I made up my mind and I think i made the right choice

"Well if you want to get rid of me that easily you have to try harder, but I still need those savoir vivre lessons so you are not getting away from me anytime soon"

She looked at me deep in the eyes and after a while she nodded and somewhat relaxed again but not entirely

... _Ding Ding Ding..._

What was that?

Lena must have figured out my confusion because she immediately explained

"Thats our cue for dinner, I guess you have to figure out your way around savoir vivre for now and we will see about those lessons in the future, lets go now I will show you the way"

No time to change right now so I guess whatever I was wearing was fine

I followed Lena around, trying to make small talk with her and she seemed to relax more and more around me and by the time we arrived at the cafeteria she had already cracked a smile at me a few times

Entering the cafeteria, I was bombared immediately with noise and the people

They were so many people from freshmans to seniors and teachers

The room reminded me of Hogwards of the length at least because the design was different it had 6 long rows of individual tables, with them being separated between them so it must be about 200 seats here, maybe more 

And tonight it wasnt that busy at all

Before i could ask Lena about the amount of people going in the school, Lena was bombarded by a blonde figure and almost got smacked down on the floor if she wasnt apparently prepared to catch the figure that i actually knew

Kara "The Sunshine" of course...

"Lena when did you get back I told you to come to my room after you arrived, but never mind how are you?Where did you go during the break?Did you meet Maggie?If not I would like to meet her she is really nice and I invited her to eat with the gang, you dont mind right?"

I decided to rescue Lena, even though she didnt seem to mind, of the hurricane that had the name Kara and just gave a cough

Kara turned her head and finally noticed that I standing right next to them and blushed a little but immediately recovered

"Maggie you met Lena, isnt she the best?We have known each other for years now, she is my best friend in the whole world"

Lena smiled genuinely at that remark, they certainly seemed close and i guess Kara didnt care about anything being said about the Luthors

I guess being friends with wasnt so bad afterall

I was kind of lost in thoughts because I didnt realise they started going towards a table but I snapped out of it and followed

There were 3 more people in the table, 2 boys and 1 girl and Kara being Kara immediately introduced me

The first boy was James Olsen, he was the son of William Olsen, as Kara kindly informed me, a famous photographer who traveled all over the world and had many awards in his name and James wanted to follow in his steps

The other boy was Winn Schott Jr. and he like me was here on a scholarship but he has been here already for the past 2 years, which was actually kind of cool to have another kid on a scholarship to talk around and he was kind of a brainiac much more than me so I think that we would get along just fine

And finally we have Lucy Lane, yes Lane even I knew that name and i dont read magazines and stuff, she was actually her little sister which was cool and all, her father apparently was in the military and she wanted to follow his steps

We had a little chat together, trying to learn about each other, more like they learning about me and it was nice and fun having friends i guess

I wonder how they were going to react to my secret if they find out, will they shun me out of their group?

Thats why I cant let them find out, at least not yet, I have to be sure of them if i am ever

I was so absorbed eating tat I didnt realise there was a guy coming our way with a open bottle in his hand and he accidentally dropped it on me

"I am so sorry, i made you wet right, maybe I should take you back to my room and help with the situation?"

His friends who apparently heard his comment laughed at it and i was becoming redder and redder from both ager and embarassment

But it was actually Lena who came to my rescue and I was really thankfull towards her

"Maxwell long time no see, perhaps you want to remember what happened last year before you start harassing my friends again right?Also, please tell Jack to stop giving me heart eyes its just getting too old by now ok, now come on you better start eating your dinner before it gets cold"

With a simple look towards Lena he left not saying aanything maybe from being seen uncool in front of his friends

I sent her a thank you look and she just simply tilted her head and smiled slightly, while besides her Kara was beaming at her

People who were watching the event started getting back to their dinners and the noise strted rising again, gossip had to start of course

But there was a pair of eyes that was still stuck at our table and I must be the only one to notice

Actually her focus was completely on me, analyzing i dont what

And i actually knew her or maybe seen her, it was the girl at the top of the stairs this morning

And I could actually could see her eyes a melting brown that was looking me directly in the eyes and I was mesmerised by

She averted her eyes when I assume one of her friends talked to her and she didnt look my way again

Who was she?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think Alex was the roommate??


	4. First day of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school at sunny coast is finally here,teachers are introduced, new characters too and we have a chance meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoil you too much and I don't know if I will regret it...nah I am not...  
> But I know that you will hate me after this chapter so please don't.... :D
> 
> Once again thanks to everyone who have commented and left kudos you guys are awesome....:)  
> If you have any questions about the story I am happy to hear them...  
> Lets stop rambling and continue...  
> Enjoy...

 

 

First day of classes

 

... _fire away, fire away, ricochet you take....._

Ahhhh....just stop already, you have already rang a hundred times this morning 

I just want to sleep, is that to much to ask?

.... _FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY, RICOCHET...._

It just keeps getting louder and louder what is that sound

I open my eyes and look at my nightstand, watching half dazed as something was vibrating while making noise as well, oh my phone, the alarm...

I closed it because it was getting on my nerves and immediately just fell on the bed again trying to stay awake

Why had I put the alarm so early, am I a mazochist?

But of course your tirednes wasn't because you had stayed awake until late because Kara insisted to watching movies before our first day of school and she had it at her room since she doesn't have a roommate ,and it wasn't any kind of interesting, it was the princess diaries, the notebook that I just don't  like at all, give me action and I will puty in your arms 

Wait...

First day of school...

Oh my god I have to get up, take a shower, get dressed, go to breakfast, oh just get up Maggie

I was so exhausted, I am never listening to Kara ever again...sleepover more like a rave party in the city was how I felt right now

I turned towards Lena's side of the room and she wasn't there and her bed was already made, didn't she sleep here at all, I remember her coming back with me from Kara's room, but I was so exhausted that I didn't even see her get on it and sleep

Did she wake up earlier and left or was she secretly a vampire and didn't sleep at all, with that girl I would have to believe anything

I checked the bathroom before going in but she wasn't there either but that's better for me, more free time to get ready

I took my shower and got ready wearing the standard uniform the school had customed and demanded to be worn

It was a white shirt with the school emblem on it, a blue checkered tie and blue skirt

There were other accessories given like a headband and other stuff but I opted against them since it was the first day and I wanted to not draw to much attention to me

Anyways, it was already 7:20 so I had about 45 minutes to eat breakfast and get to my first class so I decided to head to the cafeteria

Hm maybe I should go see if Kara was awake so we would go together to eat and she could guide me towards my classes since Lena wasn't here 

I stepped on her door and before I could knock I heard giggling from inside, of course it was Kara but there was another voice besides her

I knocked and the noise stopped and Kara came to open it

"Hey Maggie , good morning, how are you? Are you ready for school to start?do you need any help finding your classes?I am rambling aren't I ? Ok I stop right now"

"Yes you are, but at least you are getting better with time I can understand you now, sometimes at least, and to answer your questions yes to all the above"

"Ok let me get my bag and we can go to the cafeteria to get breakfast"

Wasn't someone else inside with her?was I just hearing voices?

In a flash Kara was by my side and she started to leave without locking her door

"Hey Kara aren't you going to lock your door"

"Ah no its pretty safe to leave it like that besides there is security around so there won't be any breaks in"

Hm something smelt fishy and she wasn't looking me in the eyes like always while talking 

I decided to play it dumm and leave it like that

"Ok lets go i am starving oh and by the way I will never let you convince me to have a movie night the night before classes again"

"But why???didn't you like the movies??they are the best i have watched at least a 100 times over and over, they're my favorites"

I couldn't tell her I didn't like them she will never stop rambling about how good they are and stuff

"Its not because of the movies, its because I will probably fall asleep during class and I just want to make a good impression to my teachers instead of being caught yawning"

"Okay okay we will have them on the weekends instead deal?"

"Fine but only if there is not too much homework and stuff"

"Deal"

By the time we had ended that conversation , we had already reach the cafeteria and as I was going to open the door it opened abruptly and I collided with the body of a girl

She a little taller than me, red short hair and beautiful green eyes with the air of a puss me off you are dead look but it wasn't that scary to me and besides she was the one who came onto me

"Watch where you are going" she said and left without a single glance my way 

Well the start of the day seems promising

I turned to Kara and had  already figured out my question she answered 

"That's Katherine 'Kate' Kane she is from Gotham and she is the cousin of Bruce Wayne, you know Bruce Wayne right? Anyways she has been studying here for the past 2 years and she has quite the temperament"

I decided to stop Kara there besides the only thing I wanted to hear was her name nothing else

We reached the table we were sitting for the past week, I guess it was like we had reserved it already us ours, and the whole gang were there except Lena 

Where was that girl?

I was about to ask if anyone had seen her but then just like that she appeared

I was relieved to see her I was afraid something might have happened to her, I had seen the looks she was getting from other people while she wasn't looking and they weren't any good ones

I have her a look and as she seemed to understand she gave me a nod and softly smiled at me, me returning the gesture and opted not to ask anything if she wanted she would tell me

We ate breakfast quitely, yeah right you wish, between Kara and Winn we never got a quiet moment at the table they were always fighting for something dragging James and Lucy to the fight, while Lena and I just sat there staring at them eating our food

It was kind of nice spending breakfast every day, at least for the few I have been here with these guys, they were nice and polite, they asked me things about myself trying to get to know me better and I tried to open up as much as I could at least for now, I think Lena understood me better than I thought because when they asked some stuff that would make me uncomfortable she would try to stir thing away from the subject and that's another reason why I really liked her

After we finished, Kara somehow always being the first finishing every time, she asked if we would see if we had any classes together

We were all on our senior year, Kara and Winn  although being younger they skipped one class and were seniors too, I guess we had our twin of horror brainiacs in our group

Anyway Kara took all our schedules and compared

"Yayyyyy, we have almost all classes together except the electives and gym, James you have journalism with me, Lena and Lucy you have business edu, winn robotics and Maggie psychology, as for gym the boys have soccer and as for us  girls have swimming, except from Lucy and Lena who have gymnastics  and of course different extracurriculars"

So I guess I wouldn't be alone in any class except of course psychology but that wasn't so bad 

After giving our schedules back Kara informed us that we had about 10 minutes before class started so we started heading towards it

The schedule was different from my old school here you had 5 classes of an hour and half every day with the extracurriculars being held at afternoon, the subject though changed day by day, say you had math at 2nd period Tuesday, you had English lit 2nd period Wednesday and so on

Anyways right now we had English 1st hour and we had a Ms. Grant for teacher, Kara actually was really excited to have her again this year because apparently she was her favorite teacher and also was teaching her journalism class, she painted to be a saint and always strict but fair 

The class was mostly empty when we arrived I guess nobody wanted to start classes today but what can you do, so we sat near the middle all of us it was kind of cool to sit near your friends but thank god I was between Winn and Lena because I don't think I would focus much if Kara was beside me,even though she sitting in front of Lena so she was still close

People starting streaming in and some I didn't know and some Kara said she knew came in, like Barry Allen who I know from Kara they were friends when they were younger and still are but they have different group of friends

Another one I knew but didn't know the name was that brown short haired girl i saw the first day I arrived, I hadn't seen her much since then but whenever I did she was always with the popular group of people, Maxwell Lord being one of them

She looked the room to look for a table to sit and her eyes locked with mine for a minute and then she turned them and was staring at Kara for a little to while

Why was she staring at Kara?

She gave her a brief nod and went to sit in the back with some of her friends

I wanted to ask Kara who she was but decided to do that later because she was talking with Lena at the moment and didn't want to disturb 

I guess my answer came a little later when the name after Kara Danvers was called during attendance   

"Alexandra Danvers"

"Here" came the reply from the girl I was trying to find out who she was

Another name I knew was called before mine and apparently the person wasn't here

"Katherine Kane, but of course she is never here the first day as always"

 Anyways after attendance Ms. Grant talked about what we were going to do in this class and the expectations she had of us and gave us syllabus and other stuff to prepare, talked about a project during the middle of the semester 

I observed Kara for a moment and she seemed to write anything the woman was saying even the sighs, her notebook seemed to have caught fire  

After that class we had 3 more, math, history and science, math and science with Mr.Stein and history with Mr. Snapper , eh I mean Mr. Karr  

The 5th and last class of the day was the elective which I had on my own

As I was entering the class I collided with someone again as the person was entering the classroom without looking and guess who it was 

Yes Kate Kane again

She looked at me sighed and just walked through the door without even sparing a glance at me 

She sat at the back and I sat at the middle not wanting to sit near her and was waiting for the teacher to arrive

Just before the teacher came in another familiar person came in in the name of Alexandra Danvers, now that I knew her name she wasn't that much of a mystery to me although she still was a mysterious girl

She once again locked eyes with me and I thought that we would stay like that forever but right then the teacher came in, Mr. Henshaw 

And told us that he had a sitting chart and would call where we would sit great at least I hoped I would have some quiet neighbors

He started calling names I was ignoring them until we were in the middle row of tables when the name Kate Kane came, well she is stuck in the middle I guess haha 

But my laughter died because the next name that came was mine and I would be sitting right next to her 

Great

But that wasn't all at all, the person that would be sitting next to me was Alexandra Danvers, Alex as she said she wanted to be called

Great this class could not get any better...

But of course it did 

Mr. Henshaw told us that we were going to do several projects and we had to chose 1 person from our row to do them with, but that did not had to happen until next week so we had time

The only other person in our row, except from the mentioned above, was a girl named Caitlyn Snow, as I heard and maybe I could ask her to be my partner but Kate was talking to her so I guess she chose her as her partner so I was left with Alex 

I turned towards her but she wasn't looking at me she was drawing something I couldn't see what and she had her focus there, but apparently she didn't because once she felt eyes on her she turned towards me and I tried to look away blushing at the process  but she caught me and I thought I saw a hint of a smile on her face

Could this day get any better???

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me?  
> Think before you answer....:p  
> Also thoughts about the promo?I know you are all looking forward to next week...  
> My advice is to buy a lot of tissues...


	5. "Everybody in the pool, everybody..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you you are awesome lately???  
> Guys...Thank you for all the support and everything really...  
> Just a little head ups, things in this chapter will get a little hot...what hot is the question though? ;) :P  
> Enjoy...

 

 

"Everybody in the pool, everybody..."

 

So psychology was the most interesting subject of all that I had today, and I don't only mean interesting in the meaning of the subject, I mean it in general

The teacher was very nice but stern at the same time, he had the power to make you listen and understand what he was saying without boring you even for a minute

I think he will be my favorite, but it's still the first day so who knows maybe i could change my mind in the near time

It was a good thing that I was focused on him and not my surroundings, being you know what, but even when focused I still casted a quick glance around the room, just to stretch my neck of course, not for another reason, but somehow my gaze always went to my right

Alex was actually paying attention, like everybody else and me of course included she was captivated by the teacher and was keeping notes and stuff

She was scruching up her nose when the teacher was talking too fast and couldn't keep up with him to write it down, also pouting a little, cutely, it brought a small smile on my face every time she did that, not that I was observing, looking her way or anything

_Keep focused Maggie_

Not that I could of course, because the person sitting on my left was tapping the pencil she had on the rhythm of "We will rock you" 

I casted a look towards her, she was looking out the window, tapping the pencil, distracting me and making me look to my right

It's not like it was that loud, but it was still distracting

She somehow must have sensed eyes on her, because she turned my way raising an eyebrow at me, which I raised back at her pointing at the pencil, trying to get my point seen 

She stopped for a minute giving me another look and I turned towards the front, but then she started tapping the floor with her shoe

_Only another 15 minutes, just relax, it's almost over..._

Finally the bell rang and everybody got their things to leave like normal human beings, not acting like animals, like in my old school

Wow...

Anyways, I grabbed my things and went towards the door, looking down at my bag and once again, I collided with someone again today

They say 3rd time is the charm, maybe I should start to believe that

When I raised my head, my gaze caught the sight of the one and only Alex Danvers

We were just standing there, looking at each other not taking our eyes from each other

What is this girl doing to me?

"ALEX..."

Someone was yelling her name and it was one of her friends the name of I didn't know, but from what I had seen from the others days I have to say I wasn't that impressed by her or her attitude

Alex seemed different, why was she hanging out with them? all of them were pretentious rich-rich people who didn't seem to care about anything besides themselves

"Hey I was on my way, but i guess I got delayed"

"Oh and who do we have here?I guess nobody, come on Alex we are late, you know we have that thing"

Alex gave me one last look before going away, not talking, saying sorry or anything and I must be stuck with her being my partner, again great

"You shouldn't get involved with them, they are a bad influence for a good girl like you"

I turned and of course who ther than Kate would be there, I actually thought that she would be the first one out

"How do you know how I am?I might be bad too"

"You reek of good shoes, dimples, you are not fooling anyone"

"And what you are better?"

"No honey I am actually worse than them, you should really watch your back around me"

She winked and left, having the last word in our discussion

Worse huh, she was probably a little sheep at heart

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Winn yelling my name and making hand gestures and ultimately acting like a crazy person

Ignore or go to him, when he was acting like this he was kind of, kind of yeah, but a good guy so my decision not that i would have chosen anything else, maybe just to tease him

"Hey Winn, how was class?"

"Oh my god Maggie, Mr. Palmer is a genius, like a real genius, he is like the most smart human i have ever met, he like showed us a design of a suit that has the abillity to make you shrink to the size of an atom, it was so awesome, i would kill to that happening, or or...."

"Hey, breath first, explain later, did you by any chance drink from Kara's bottle of water during breakfast, you seem to have caught 'The Rambling' "

"Yeah ha ha Maggie very funny and no I did not, I am just an enthusiastic and no I am not like Kara, I can keep my cool perfectly"

That moment James came close to us with Lucy and of course Winn kept his calm

"James, James, you will not believe how cool the professor in robotics is..."

Winn "The cool" Schott everyone...

I let them pass me through and was only left there with Lucy, which by a look understood me

Lucy was pretty cool and collected she didn't need to speak or move or anything to know that she is there, she had this aura of something

I quite liked her

We walked towards the cafeteria, talking about our day and her asking how did my first day went and so forth

At our table, there were already Kara and Lena talking and sitting next to each other, didn't Kara had the same class as James, how was she already here?

"Hey guys how was your day?"

Kara Danvers just said that sentence and closed her mouth, something has happened

I gave a look towards Lena's way and she just shook her head, trying to make not to question it

"It was good, different from my old school, but good non the less"

"That's good"

Ok something is really going on here

I was about to open my mouth when a shadow fell on me and a body of a girl was really close to me, I was about to look up to see who it was but the girl talked and i didn't need to look to know who it was

It was Alex...

"Mom said to call her"

"Yeah ok I will later, I already saw her call"

"Well maybe next time you should answer instead of not, I am not your secretary to take your calls and messages ok, thank you"

With that she turned and left

"Geez she becomes more and more uptight as time passes"

"Winn..."

"Geez ok..."

Was I really that off about Alex, I mean why was she talking to her sister like that, but I guess people are not what they seem to appear

Maybe Kate was right

I ate my lunch quickly because I just wanted to relax at my room, because at 5 we had gym, swimming great wondering who else was in that class with us girls in the table

I said my goodbyes, looking at Lena to see if she was coming with but she shook her head and tilted her head towards Kara and she just didn't need to say anything else 

With a see you later, I left

Maybe I should start homework, but there wasn't anything that hard to do just some light reading nothing else, so maybe do that later and relax now

So that I did...

 

 

It was 4:35, when I stepped out my door and went towards thw swimming pool, where gym class will be happening

At 4:50 I was there, some other girls and boys were already there waiting for the teacher, Mr.Henshaw

Lucy was already there waiting so i went towards her way, waving as i approached, I saw some other familiar faces, one standing out being Alex

I decided not to give her any looks or anything and just went to Lucy

A few moments Kara and Lena stepped inside, Kara laughing at something I guess everything was ok now

"Hey guys, how are you?did you do anything after lunch, I forgot to ask you if you wanted to do anything, maybe later right...."

And she continued talking, alls good I guess

The teacher came in and he started talking, saying that because there were a lot of students in this class there would be teams and changing in times to accomondate everything. Also, that if there was anyone who wanted to change classes the time period would be until next week, so by then we would just start basics and maybe do some weights, but today he wanted to see our potential and our technique, so he told us to change into our swimwear and come back in 20 minutes

We went towards the locker room to change, the school had the standard school swimsear, my mind whirling that I had to change in front of a dozen other girls

And the best part Alex somehow was in the locker opposite mine, ok if you hurry maybe you can get out of here quicker and not make a fool of yourself 

But I wasn't lucky, by the time I had started taking of my shirt Alex had already taken hers off and I lost my breath, her back was just showing and it was the best back I had ever seen, muscles everywhere, strong I wanted to run my hand against it...wow Maggie take your mind out the gutter, did it start to get hot in here?

She was taking her bra off I turned around, trying to hide my blush and just change and get out of here

I did, leaving quickly not looking anywhere but down at my feet trying to prevent any awkward situation for myself

Eventually everyone came came from the locker room and coach put us randomly into groups, my group turned out to be Kara, Lena, Lucy, Leslie who i found out was Alex's friend from this morning, Caitlyn and of course Alex, besides me of course

And he put us in next lanes

I hadn't turned to look her way once she stepped out the locker room but now it was only human in me to look towards her and wow....

The one piece showed off her figure exquisitely, her muscles, she was beautiful, well thank god i was minutes away from the pool, cold water

I caught her looking my way too, but she didn't seem to care so much about me

Why do you care just mind your own business and stay away from her

Coach told us to take our places and he would tell us to start, after a quick glance around me not lingering to anyone the whistle rang once and we were off

I was good at swimming since I took classes and was on the swim team before anything happened, I was a little under trained but it was like bike so strokes, breathing, formation was easy to fall into

It was nice to be back into water once again, not feeling or thinking anything, just focusing on the task at the moment

Quickly i increased the distance between the others, except one that was beside me from the beginning, fighting from the start to win and she was good and we were neck to neck

But i was quicker and in the end declared the winner...

She turned staring at me, while still floating at the end of the pool just trying to catch our breaths from the race, with a look that could burn me to ashes, she angrily stepped out of the pool and went towards the locker room without answering Mr.Henshaw's calls

Kara finished 3rd and was just standing there looking at me with a gaping mouth and open mouth

"What?" I asked her

"Y-you won Alex at a swim race, Alex is the swim captain and no one has ever been able to defeat her, she has won this school many trophies and 1st places, the principal is licking at her boots and you just won against her, you know what that means right?

I am screwed...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know where the title of the chapter is from?  
> Mental kudos to anybody who knows....


	6. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...How is your weekend going so far?  
> I am going to put here a update system, for you to know when I will be updating this story...  
> So the days I will be updating will be, Monday, Wednesday, Friday and the weekend either both days or just one whichever day I have the time to...  
> with that lets start the show...  
> Enjoy...

 

 

Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer

 

It was dinner time right now and all around me there wew whispers and pointing fingers towards my direction

I guess news at this school, probably at any school around the world traveled pretty fast, because even before I had gym there were already whispers and stuff happening

But i guess the bringer of the news to the school hallway, was non other than Ms. Kara Danvers who didn't even need a megaphone to scream to the world how I had beaten Alex for the first time ever

Aren't they sisters?Shouldn't she be comforting or do something to Alex?

Why was she so happy about that?

By the mention of her name, I remembered that she wasn't in locker room by the time I had gone inside to check on her, yes she was you know how, but that still didn't mean that I didn't care

Anyways, we were at dinner right now and Kara for the first time since I've known her, which was not long, was not eating and was still talking about my win against Alex, loudly, which caused people staring at our table and of course attention towards me which I didn't want

With attention, there comes recognition and with recognition comes expectations

And I didn't want anything of that, just for this year to pass, go to a good college that this school was offering the opportunity to attend to, study law and then become a police officer and have a wonderful happy normal life

With this "scandal" all of this dream will be destroyed and Kara wasn't helping at all with that, she just kept rambling bringing Winn and James into the conversation

Lena on the other hand tried to make her stop subtly which of course didn't work and actually tried in a more directly way by taking some of Kara's food to eat, which I thought would kill her, but again thankfully Kara was too gone to realise anything happening around her

Lena shruged at me, saying I tried with that I just exhaled really loudly and shook my head at her

I looked around the room, trying to find who was looking towards me, surprisingly I caught the eye of Kate who was actually giving me sympathetic yet with apathetic eyes look, the message completely clear with that, You're screwed...

Yeah I know Kate, you don't even have to point it out...or grimace

She quickly went back to her food not sparing me with another glance and not so strangely my gaze fell on the popular table where Alex was supposed to be, but she wasn't and actually not everyone of her friends where there maybe they will come later who knows

I turned back to my food, not having much of an appetite all of a sudden and Kara was still talking

I decided to go back to my room, I just couldn't keep listening to her right now, my head was starting to hurt

I stood up and all eyes at the table turned towards, Kara even stopped talking, wow I should probably keep a mental note for the next time she just won't stop talking

"Hey, Maggie what's up?Where are you going?"

"Oh I ust have a headache so I am heading back to my room, if you need anything I will be there"

They all nodded and I left but the stares still followed me, even in the hallway and I just needed to breath, so a little detour to get some before the room was everything I needed right now

It was 7 right now, the sun had set but there were lights out illumminating the fields, so I decided to explore a little the grounds

I have said it again but the school was huge like really huge

I passed the main football field which was closed, well it needed to be, no vandalizing the main field they had maybe learned they're lesson the hard way

The other fields where surprising open some students being there practising for they're respecting sport

I had already passed the soccer, football fields and tennis court and was heading towards the archery one which was the furthest away from the others

Students were thinnig out as i went by and the mmoment I reached the archery one there was only one student there and noone else

The person was about 50 ft  away from the target, bow raised, arrow latched and ready to fire and posture and focus at top status

I was waiting for them to let the arrow go, holding my breath, trying to see how good they were

After a second the arrow was sailing through the air and within seconds was nailed at the bullseye

I actually was half tempted to clap, but that would give me away

Wow the lighting wasn't great and there was a slight breeze but it still reached the bullseye

Another arrow was immediately put on the bow and let it sail after seconds and it still hit the center

"Are you here to beat me at archery too?You can be my guest and try if you want..."

Ok maybe I was busted...oops

"No I actually was going on a walk for some fresh air and came towards this direction and saw you you are pretty good"

"Thanks I guess, do you want to shoot?"

"I don't know how to...So I think I'll pass for now...so em about earlier..."

She took a step towards me with the bow and arrow in hand, i actually thought she was gonna shoot me, but she wasn't aiming or anything

"You beat, I stormed out of there, came to practise some archery that's that, there is nothing to discuss"

"Oh okay, I just thought that you were mad or something and i didn't want to start anything you know"

"No it's fine, don't worry, it's just that that actually was the second time i have ever been beaten, the first one being 4 years ago, so it was a little frustating. Being captain I am supposed to always win you know, i don't have the choice of loss"

"Wow only the second time, you must be pretty good, and 4 years ago, well you must improved from then"

"Yeah but you still beat me..."

"Maybe it was a one time thing"

"Yeah maybe..."

We were staring at each other, trying to analyse the other, not lingering anywhere else, just the eyes

Her eyes even though guarded they were always so expresive, giving away her emotions, everything she felt you could figure out from the eyes

It was not a mistake that they said that the eyes were the center of your soul, just by closing your eyes you could see your life passing through you, how it has been spo far and how you want it to be in the future, they were the most powerful tool in the universe

It started getting more windy and after a small burst of wind I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly excused my self by a quick goodnight and see ya at class tomorrow, with a nod from her i turned and headed towards my room

In the way, my thoughts were still on Alex

How can one person be this, this I can't find the word...I just can't explain her behavior, one time she is cold, then she isn't, then she is and now she isn't again

Arghhhhhhh....

Which was the real her?

With these thoughts i reached my room and opened the door to step inside, apparently Lena was already there pacing along the length of the room and when she heard the door she turned towards it and exhaled a breath quite dramatically if i say so

"Where were you?It's almost an hour since you said you would come to here but when I came here 10 minutes after you, you weren't"

She was worried about me, that's what all the pacing was about, it was nice to see that someone cared besides my aunt of course

Once again I thanked my judgement to stay Lena's roommate, she was a good girl and it was easy to see that

She was agood friend

"Sorry, I just thought that some fresh air would do some good to my headache so i went for a walk outside, since i wanted to check the fields and stuff and apparently lost track of time"

"Ok just next time leave a message or something"

I smiled softly at her and raised my eyebrow

"Wow Luthor you seem like you care?I only thought that you cared that much about Kara, am i slowly worming up into your cold heart or something?"

She laughed a little, but when I said that about Kara she seemed to flush a little, what was going on?

"Har har captain dimples, very funny, but yes you seem to have reached the outer level of my cold heart, now get changed and to bed, we have school tomorrow if you didn't remember"

"Aye aye captain at your service"

I took some clothes and went towards the bathroom to change and do my nightly routine and quickly get into bed and after a goodnight to Lena I closed my eyes...

But sleep just didn't seem to come, my thoughts were all over the place and just couldn't sleep

I tried counting down from 100, count sheep, do math equations and just about everything but nothing

I slowed my breathing down and closed my eyes again trying for the hundredth time to fall but nothing so i just stayed there

I heard some rustling from Lena's side and a creak from her bed, but didn't give it much thought, when suddenly Lena came near my side and was just staring at me while I was pretending to sleep

It was hella creepy if you ask me, I was actually holding my breath for a second but then she turned and walked out the room closing the door very silently to maybe not wake me up, but yeah joke's on you buddy

What was that now?Where was she going?It's like 11 in the night right now, the vampire theory lingered in my head

Don't be ridiculous Maggie

This was suspicious but maybe she just needed some fresh breath don't judge immediately

I waited for her for like half an hour but she didn't come back and I actually fell asleep like that

 

 

The next morning I woke up without my alarm and quite earlier than i had set it which was a rarity for me, since I hated mornings so much 

I looked towards Lena's side and she wasn't there, I actually started getting worried about her, was she still out?

While thinking about what I was going to do and still half asleep, I didn't hear the door of the bathroom opening and Lena coming out

I was really startled when I heard her talking, almost falling out of bed

"hey you, good morning"

"Jesus, Lena you scared the crap out of me, jeez"

"Sorry you were just you kno, anyways the bathroom is all yours, do you want me to wait for you to go eat breakfast?"

"No you don't need to, go ahead, i won't be long anyways just a quick shower and i will be there"

"Ok then see ya there"

After a few yawns and stretches, I went to take my shower and in 20 minutes I was heading towards breakfast

Everyone was there already eating, Kara eating and not talking like last night, wich was a relief for me, I needed a quiet morning today

But alas my wish wasn't granted, because the moment she saw me she started talking and stuff, i was just nodding not in a good mood

I had a strange feeling today, like something would happen

So my mood reflected my feelings, not good

There was chatter between the table but i stayed at the most part quiet, only giving some reassuring glances Lena's way because she looked worried

After breakfast we went towards our first class which was English again with Ms. Grant, which we all had together and when i mean all I mean all

Alex was at the back already chatting with one of her friends, looking towards the entrance and we locked eyes for a brief second but she turned towards her friend not giving another glance

Kate was here today as well, she came after me and for some reason sat beside me in the middle

I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged

We had a few minutes before class started, the teacher wasn't here either yet, so i just doodled a little in my notebook

I was interupted by a cough coming from my neighbor from the left

"Yeah...."

"So you are the new hero of the school, defeating the rich, defending the poor, your are a modernized super hero"

"Ha ha yeah something like that, but shouldn't you be offended by that, i beat your sorry ass, rich people"

"Actually i am not part of the rich people, my cousin is, I am on the other side and i should just probably warn you the sharks are always biting at the open sea"

"Well I guess like the damsell in distress that you are I am happy to have helped you, but what sharks you talking about?"

"You will see...so to return the favor, of you being my savior, i am going to be your partner for that project at psychology, because you certainly don't want to anger them right now"

"Em what didn't you already choose Caitlyn for that project?I saw you talking yesterday"

"As much as I am flaterred that you were watching me yesterday, no i was actually talking about something else with her so partners?"

"Hm ok but I will not all the work you will help too"

"Aye aye captain"

"Deal then"

Ms. Grant came and started the lesson and it was all running smoothly until 3rd period when I needed to go to my locker to put my books inside, where I found out what the bad feeling was

As I opened it foam came out of it running down my clothes and shoes before I could stop it and there was a word against the wall of my locker that i had seen a lot in the past 3 years

 

> L O S E R

I heard some people laughing at me that were passing from the hallway, but it was the people at the end of hall that stood out for me, those seemed the ones to pul this prank and I knew who probably did it because he had this bragging look in his eyes

But what hurt more than the prank wasn't that boy who did it, it was actually the person beside him that was laughing along with them and pointing and hi- fiving the others and just lookin glike a superior...

Alex...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is not ready for Monday?  
> Buy lots of tissues, bottles of water for dehydration and of course a beverage of your choice, I will have juice with alcohol at 95% of the glass...moral support...


	7. What on earth is happening today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...  
> Good morning(it's afternoon now actually) from the beautiful and sunny Greece...(shout out to any greek people reading this story)  
> Special thanks to Sanversfan and Anna_Konstantinof...you know why... ;)  
> Just a big thank you to anyone who has read, commented or gave kudos to this story... :)  
> The start of the chapter is a little dark so you are warned...  
> Enough said for now...  
> Enjoy...

 

 

What on earth is happening today?

 

 

> L O S E R
> 
>  

That single word was still stuck in my head

It was even that triggering to hear that, I had heard it a hundred more times but somehow I slipped in my thoughts, my bad thoughts

I thought that I was getting better, that I had left behind all the bad stuff, all the bullying, every bad memory but I guess nothing is that easy to forget and leave behind so quickly

Every single moment that happened came like a flash back to me

I stood there standing, frozen in the middle of the hallway

 

_Loser...Freak...you are no daughter of mine you should have died not your mother...start being useful for once in your life...Lesbo freak...you will be alone noone will ever want you...just leave me alone get out of my house and don't talk to me again, you freak...your wife was in a car accident, drunk driver hit her head on, I am sorry sir she didn't make it..._

 

 

Someone was talking to me but I was just frozen, not moving, not breathing just stood there frozen, looking at the floor

... _Maggie, hey Maggie look at me, please breath for me...Maggie...Lena she is not breathing...come on Maggie please..._

I just couldn't why was the world like this, why did people act like that, don't they feel even the slightest bit bad for being mean to others

... _Kara, let me do this I know how to deal with this...yeah she will be okay just step beside..._

I was being shaken, I looked up and was met with green eyes looking at me with concern and understanding, she was talking to me but I couldn't listen to what she was saying to me

She must have noticed that because she took me and started walking maybe towards our room

The way towards the dorms were through the popular kids way and my eyes somehow found the eyes that I found so beautiful but apparently they were just disguised, even now the look of concern and guilt just made me disgusted with myself for once again fall for this trick, for liking or at least this time starting to like another girl that just wasn't worth it, wasn't worth my time at all

I am stupid...

Lena all this time and Kara following us were talking to me trying to snap me out of it and they did but the pain just couldn't go away

Someone else I didn't see coming with followed behind us and I wouldn't know that until Lena told Kara to leave us alone for a little

Kate, actually came, even thouugh the tough exterior she was a puppy inside, I knew

Lena lead us towards our room and we sat at my bed and just sat there in silence for a while, until Lena broke it

"Are you ok?"

I lifted my head and just looked at her with a face that said really?

"Yeah yeah ok stupid question, you are not I get it, but isn't that what I had to ask first anyway?"

I shrugged

"I am here if you want to talk...you know...I know what it's like to be bullied and in my case it is about something that I didn't even do, not that you did something wrong or something, I am just stating my case"

"...The Rambling..." I mumbled

"Eh what?"

"You got sick with The Rambling...it is contagious after all" I said in a small voice trying to make a joke and to show that I was okay or at least tried

"Oh yeah contagious, maybe we shold make a vaccine for it or find a treatment huh..." she paused for a second and reached for my hand, squeezed it and let it go

"...ok well then maybe I should just leave you alone I don't want to catch the sickness, I will take care of your homework and talk to the teachers about tour absence, just stay here and relax ok"

I nodded and in quick motion and without thinking, i grabbed her and pulled her in a tight hug trying to show her my gratefulness, she was frozen for a second but quickly responded to it hugging as tight as me, trying to state that she was here for me

I pulled away and thanked her for anything and I meant everything, she nodded and left

I heard some talking outside and then quiet, i guess Lena told them to go

...Knock...knock...

Eh didn't they leave?

Without me even answering the door opened and surprisingly Kate entered and sat on the chair next to my bed and put her feet on my bed and just sat there, silently

I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything just layed back on my bed looking at the ceiling

I almost slipped in my thoughts again but Kate started talking then

"You know, I did try to warn you..."

"Yeah you did, thank you I guess, even though it quite help you know"

"Eh there has been worse things that had happened, like there was this kid last year and he spilled some juice on Leslie's shoes, which were new apparently and the poor kid was left after gym class with no clothes or towels or anything and he had to come inside naked, though i guess that if it happened to you it would be a good thing"

"Why is that?"

"I mean your hot, you know, you have a nice body and figure, were you an athlete or something in your old school?"

Was she?No...

"I was on the swim team, but quit 3 years ago due to some things that happened and I jog when i have the time"

"Oh good, good...well you seem to have the body...so are up to do something?"

I raised my eyebrow but thought why not, i didn't have anything better to do, expect class of course but I just didn't want to see some people right now, so I nodded

We took the road towards the outer fields there was no one outside except maybe some students who were ditching class, even though it was only the second day of classes

I couldn't judge them right now since i was doing the same thing

Kate was leading us a little away from the main buildings towards a path that was familiar to me, i had followed this same path yesterday and came across the archery court

That was indeed were she was taking me and it the same court, as well

Great...

She went and grabbed a bow and arrows and gave them to me

"Have you ever used a bow and arrow?"

I shook my head no, but i had shot with a gun thanks to my aunt teaching me and was pretty good at it

"Ok then, let's teach you, i assure you, you will love this, it is like when you want to kill someone but can't, it's getting you to calm down significantly if i say so. Ok let's teach you the stance and stuff and before you say anything, i am on the school team and yes I know what I am doing"

I shut my mouth at that remark

"...as I was saying let's start with stances and holding, you obviously put the arrow where you see the little gap in the middle of the bow, don't stretch it yet though just put it there, now the stance legs shoulder length, sideways towards the target..."

I did everything she was saying while she was talking

"...now raise your bow and stretch the arrow not by much just enough to bring it close in order to see where you are aiming at with the point, no wait the hand holding the arrow is wrong let me show you..."

She came behind me and put her hand at my shoulder and slowly brought it down to my hand holding the arrow and fixed my stance but didn't let go, she stayed there behind me breathing down my neck which gave me goosebumps all over my body and I was gulping and heating up for some reason

She came closer and brought her mouth to my ear and whispered let it go now...

And i did as it sailed through the air, Kate actually let me go and whistled when she saw that i hit in the center

"Well I guess you are a natural..."

She wasn't looking my way when she said that and I saw her gathering the bow she had in her arms and put them back in their places

"...I have to go, I remembered I had to do something for my cousin so see you later ok?"

I opened my mouth to talk but she was already leaving..

What just happened?

A movement brought out of my thoughts someone I couldn't see was walking the other way of the court and it wasn't Kate

Something is definitely in the water of this place...

What on earth is happening today?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to ask anything or just talk follow me on twitter @Supereffingirl, I will post there my update schedule too and stuff...


	8. What are friends for?

 

 

What are friends for?

 

It was 3 o'clock, the classes had ended and everyone must be in the cafeteria eating their lunch but I was still in my room contemplating if i should rather stay here or go eat

After this crazy day that I had, my decision was heavily leaning against the most logical option but then my stomach had a different opinion and there was a clash against each other

I mean everyone would be in the cafeteria, everyone would know about the cream thing, everyone would be looking, judging

Yesterday I was a hero, now i am back to loser

But my stomach was rumbling really loudly like a real lion was inside it so...

I fell back into my bed, taking a pillow and shouting into it letting my frustrations out

What to do?

My answer actually came with the opening of the door without a knock and a very happy and smiling Kara coming in

She looked at me, losing her smile for a little while but then regaining it and as always started her rant

"Hey Maggie, how are you?feeling better?I was looking for you to take you to the cafeteria to eat, I mean i am starving, aren't you starving?I can hear your stomach from a mile away, come on hop on let's go or the food will be gone and you would have to buy me food and to tell you the truth you don't want to, you will be broke in a second"

She didn't even let me open my mouth, she grabbed both my arms and lifted me like I weighed nothing at all and started dragging me towards the cafeteria

_Was she working out?how was she so strong?_

As I was walking by the hallway, people were staring our way but strangely they weren't looking at me they were at Kara and whispering

What was happening?

Entering the cafeteria was confusingly the same i didn't hear my name being whispered around, I only heard Kara's and Lena's a few too

Arriving at our table, I saw everyone there giving me smiles and waves

I raised an eyebrow and and sat in the open sit next to Lena, who while being smily and stuff still gave me a concerned look, to which I nodded and smiled a little

Kara sat next to me, with the food overflowing her plate and quickly digging in not saying a thing, while the others talked about the weather?

No one was saying anything about what happened this morning, not commenting at all about it, asking if I was okay, upset, anything

I was really confused

I turned towards Lena, she was always one that without even speaking I could communicate perfectly

I raised an eyebrow, stating clearly that I wanted to know what was happening

She sighed and gave me a look that said later, so I guess I would find out later

But the whispers didn't stop, it was like yesterday but this time, even though the attention should have been towards me, it was directed to Kara

Even the popular table seemed to be quiet, more quietly than usual, they were still talking but it was more subdued, except one person who seemed quiet and looking straight at me

But at the moment our eyes would cross I turned my head towards my food and started eating, losing my apetite, i just didn't want to deal with this person anymore

While eating I could feel those eyes staring at me, trying to get my attention but she had lost it, not again, not ever

I finished eating in a relatively silent environment which was unusual for us, especially Kara, who by now could have written an autobiography of a famous person with just words if she wanted, but right now she was silent and looking worried 

I tried to reach out to her but a hand stopped me,Lena shook her head and immediately reached for my other and stood up excusing us from the table and taking us to our room without saying a word while doing that

Why was everyone dragging me all over the place today?

We were inside the room in seconds and Lena dumped me on my bed and took a chair and sat in front of me, trying to get her words together in order to speak

"Ok you are acting like something tragic has happened and I am getting scared so just talk, tell me what happened after I left, you are making me nervous"

"Em yeah yeah sorry, so after you left you remember we came after you, Kara, Kate and I and I came inside and we talked..."

"You know i was there for that stuff just get to the point"

"I know i just needed to take it from the start, I was just, just listen ok, I came inside and Kara and kate were outside, apparentely Kara left after a few minutes pissed off, like really pissed off and when she is like this nobody can stop her from doing what she has in mind, so after I left Kate was still there and i asked her what happened and she told me that Kara had left and I knew she was doing something stupid so i went towards the hallway since the bell hadn't rang yet and found....em...Kara screaming and having pushed Max in against a locker and let me tell you she was hella frightening, even Max looked liked he had peed his pants, but then a teacher came by and broke them up and took them to the principal, who gave them both detention, Max's will last longer because he started everything with what he did to you....so I think that's it...em Maggie?"

I was just staring at her with my mouth open, gaping like a fish

She did that for me?Kara "The Sunshine" Danvers had fought someone for me and gotten detention for that

I was in tears to speak truly, no one has ever defended me like that, cared even

She was a good person, so pure and i was so fucking happy to be her friend

"She did that for me?" I asked Lena with a small voice

She gave a smile and nodded

"She would anything for her friends...she is that pure...a superhero at heart, always wants to protect, anyone of us "Superfriends" would do anything to help each other and if she hadn't, don't think that i wouldn't have your back" she winked after she said that trying to be funny but more tears entered my eyes

I gave her a smile and quickly pulled her in a hug trying to keep my tears in bay, but not really succeeding at all

"Th-thank y- you"

"You are part of our group now Maggie and we have your back don't forget about it ok?"

I couldn't find words to speak so i just nodded quickly

"Ok I have to go, gym starts in 30 minutes, you don't have to come I spoke with the principal and he cleared you and Kara for today, the principal is actually a good one so we're lucky,anyways will you be okay?do you need anything at all?"

I shook my head no still worked up from all this information

"Okay then I will go see you later ok?"

She left after my nod

I was left an emotional wreck, I had to find Kara and thank her for everything she had for me and just giving her the biggest hug to ever exist on this earth

Len said that she had been excused from gym so she might be in her room so after I cleaned my tearstained face a bit I went to her room, but before i could open the door I heard yelling from inside

... _we have fought so hard to keep you a secret and you go and shit and expose yourself really now Kara, really, couldn't you just let the teachers deal with it..._

_...She is my friend I would do anything to protect her even if that would reveal my secret, what did you expect me to do just let it go, I saw you you know laughing with them, what has happened to you?you weren't like that, 2 years ago you would have punched anyone in the face if you saw them mistreating anyone, but now you are just laughing, where is my sister, because i want her back, not this shallow person..._

_...people change, Kara, I was weak then, now I am at the top, nobody can beat me, just try to keep yourself contained okay, otherwise you I will take the full force of the consequencies like always, just keep quiet and behave..._

_...yeah whatever, just go back to your happy life I will handle this on my own..._

The door opened startling me and out came Alex Danvers

We almost bumped into each other but thankfully i had already taken a step back by the time she had come out of the door

She looked me in the eyes with an expression I couldn't decipher but i turned away from her face and reached behind her for the doorknob but the moment i twisted it to open the door, I felt a hand holding mine very gently but firmly, a thumb rubbing circles in mine

It was only moments but then the hand let go after giving another strong embrace to it and left, leaving me puzzled and confused

What was Alex's Danvers deal?

She was cold and bitchy one moment and the other caring and soft

This girl was going to make go crazy with how bipolar she was

Just get her out of your mind Maggie, you said it was over so it's over

I took a deep breath and opened the door, kara was laying on her bed with her arm on her head, taking deep breaths

I walked towards her slowly not wanting to startle her but she must have noticed me because she raised her head and looked at me and gave me a kind of defeated smile

"I guess Lena told you huh?"

"Yeah she did Ka-"

"Hey, hey, hey you don't need to say anything at all alright, we are friends and friends stick for each other okay, so none of that look on your face and stuff, but maybe there is one thing I need right now can you do it for me?"

"Of course Kara whatever you need"

"Come give me a hug and not ju-"

Before she could finish her sentence i was already across her bed hugging the life out of her, like i wanted in the beginning and saying a silent thank you with that

We stayed like for a couple of minutes not talking just relishing in the feeling, but i ahd some questions mostly about what happened with Alex a few minutes ago, but now was not the time, she was already upset and i didn't want to make her worse

I pulled from the hug though, looked her straight in the eyes and with a smile I said 

"thank you, Kara"

She smiled back to me her big beaming smile and said

"What are friends for right?"

Yeah friends, real friends...

 

 

 


	9. It's not what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you the truth I had thought something completely different for this chapter, but when I get stuck with a thought I go with it...  
> Enjoy.... ;)

 

 

It's not what it looks like

 

Kara and I watched movies all night, cuddling which was a first for me 

I even fell asleep at some point but i heard whispering and some other person was inside the room but i just didn't give it any of my attention just caught half of the conversation and only Kara's part, I was really exhausted

... _hey she fell asleep...no she is fine now...I am fine don't worry...yes don't worry...I will miss you too...goodnight, love you too..._

I was asleep before I could hear the door close

 

Waking up the next day, I woke up in a unfamiliar place and I was wrapped up into a strong embrace, like stone kind of thing and felt trapped for a minute but remembered that I was in Kara's room and relaxed

How was she so strong?I should get her arm work out routine if I would get so strong too

It was probably really early in the morning so i had time to get ready, but the instant need to pee gave me an incentive to get up and go to the bathroom, but there was an obstacle in the way named Kara Danvers

I tried getting out of her embrace, slowly not wanting to wake her up but she just snuggled closer to me, holding me tighter than before

I tried to breath in her face but that only just pulled a crinkle in her face and a pout which made it even more difficult for me to wake her up, she was so cute right now, I wanted to pinch her cheeks

After a lot of tries, i guess I had an epiphany of some sort and had the thought, what was the thing that Kara would do anything for?

If you thought food too, then ding ding ding you are a winner

And that's what i did, i got close to her ear and started naming her favorite foods slowly, when she started stirring i got louder and louder when she finally woke up smiling and stretching, she was so adorable

But things got a little weird after that

She noticed that there was someone else beside her and came closer nuzzling her face to my neck, leaving kisses there with her soft lips and slowly coming higher and higher to my face, which was making me blush

What was going on?I was frozen but I had to make Kara stop...

Somehow she had already gotten to my face her lips were 2 inches away from mine and she had her eyes closed so she probably thought I was someone else, i had to stop this

I tried to push her, but she didn't even move she just scrunched her face up and finally opened her eyes, which were widened and she seemed shocked to see me there

She quickly got off me, dropping on the floor in the process, and immediately was rambling excuses about the incident

I didn't give her an answer, by the time she had gotten off of me i was nearly ready to piss off my pants, so i stepped off the bed and went running to the bathroom

After relieving myself and droping some water on my face to wake up, I stepped outside looking at Kara walking up down the length of her and biting her fingernails, while muttering not understandable things to herself

I coughed and her attention was to me in nanoseconds looking very nervous, the crinkle was present,making her all the more adorable and of course for the second time since i had met her she was silent

I stepped closer, trying to keep my laugh at the whole situation at bay, these things can only happen to me

"Maggie....I am so sorry...I was eh...eh..."

I busted out laughing at the look on her face in that moment, i just couldn't

"HEY, why are you laughing at me, I was trying to apologise for the...the...you know..."

"Kara it's okay, it's not like you gropped me or something, besides you were dreaming right?Otherwise i would be very flattered but you are not my type"

She blushed as i said that and started stuttering stuff that i didn't quite catch, the only thing i got was that i wasn't her type either

Anyways, i tried to get her out of her misery so I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes

"Hey, hey don't beat yourself up it was an accident don't worry about it, it's our little secret, okay?We all have those types of dreams ok?so you were a little grabby and stuff but it's okay it wasn't in your control"

She gave me a skeptical look, crinkle still in effect by the minute it started disappearing and then she nodded and gave me a smile 

That was my cue to give her a quick hug and let myself out because I wanted to get ready

With a smile I left and went to mine where i found Lena up and sitting in the bed in similar fashion to just a moment before with Kara

She stood up immediately when she saw me and just stood there looking at me, or maybe something on my neck 

i raised my eyebrow at her and she did the same pointing at my neck

That made me go to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, Lena following me behind

I wasn't expecting the thing that was standing right in front of me right now in the reflection of the mirror

3 hickies were along my neck, 3 not 1 not 2 but 3 hickies

She didn't even suck that hard, how on earth did she did this happen?

KARA DANVERS YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU

Lena was watching my reactions in the mirror with a questioning look on her face that made me blush

How was i going to explain this?Would she believe me?I needed make up right now...

I looked in the drawer inside the bathroom and found some concealer so i guess on that front I was ok, now the more difficult thing that was standing behind me waiting

"So...?"

"It's not what it looks like..."

"Hm that's what everybody's saying, so explain and then we'll see what it really looks like"

"Eh..."

At the moment, the alarm went off and actually gave me an escape from the explanation at hand, but it left like that with a warning that i would tell her afterwards, to which i agreed since by then i would have thought of something

Lena stepped outside and let me shower first since i had a big night and all

I showered quickly and dressed putting the concealer on but it was a more light skin color from mine and it kind of showed that i had the 3 little now larger purple hickies on

How on earth could she do this with just those feather like kisses, jeez?

Anyway I put it on and let my hair down so it didn't show much and fortunately it didn't

I stepped outside, Lena sitting on her bed , her gaze fell immediately on my neck and after a long look she lifted her head and nodded at me, going in the bathroom to shower and stuff 

I sat on my bed thinking about everything that has happened to me so far and it was a lot for only now 3 days of school, imagine how the rest of the year would go if now was like that

Lena stepped out while i was lost in my thoughts already dressed and ready to go to breakfast, we left and went towards Kara's room, to head together to the cafeteria, we knocked and she immediately answered with a smile when she saw Lena but then it dropped the moment she saw my slight glare

"Eh good morning, Lena how did you sleep?"

"Oh it was ok...good, you?"

She blushed at that question he eyes looking down at the floor, sweeping with her shoe the unseen dust on the floor and stummering an answer

Great the whole school will find out about us...Cheers

"Oh....eh....yeah, yeah...it...pfffff....it was good, good...really good...so...let's go....yeah...."

She sped off without another sentence leaving her mouth and Lena was looking at her weirdly and then at me to which I just shrugged and started moving the way Kara was going

We reached the cafeteria with a still frowning Lena beside me, evrybody else was at the table and after grabbing food we went their way

Kara had already half eaten her breakfast which even though was twice the size as last times i had seen her, she almost finished

I sat beside her, her frozing for just a second then returning back to her plate wolfing out the food

The rest were looking at us with a raised eyebrow but lost interest quickly and went back to eating, the only one still staring at us was Lena who looked once at Kara then me trying to put the pieces together to why we were both acting weird and i think she did because her eyes widened after a few minutes

She turned her face fully looking at me, to which i smiled sheepisly and she gave me a glare and went back to her food with a thoughtful look on her face

What?

We talked a bit,mostly the other trio,Winn, Lucyand James, about meaningless subjects on the table like the weather and stuff, since the atmosphere was a little awkward since Lena had figured out

The first bell rang and that set us in motion towards our first class, the walk there a silent one too

I just hoped the rest of the day went better from now on

 

* * *

 

 

No it didn't

It was just getting weirder and weirder

First of all Lena seemed to be a little distant from Kara, like she was holding a grudge at her or something, she wasn't talking to her when Kara tried to, which was weird

Second of all, Kara was silent at most of the classes we had together at least and that wasn't even ignored by the teachers who asked her if she was alright

Third, Kate was quiet too, not tapping the pencil or her foot, she was actually paying attention in class

And last but not the least, Alex during the classes we had together was always looking my way one way or the other

Why did she?

But more important why do I care?

Arghhhhhh......

Just let this day get over, i can't stand this anymore...

It was already the end of 5th period, which was math and everyone was heading for lunch, which to say was the same as breakfast, only in a little more somber mood

Kara seemed sad and Lena angry, i sat next to Kara which earned me a glare from Lena, which i frowned at

What did i do?

Anyways Winn decided to be the rambler of the day so the silence was stopped but i don't think anyone was paying attention

Lena left after sitting saying she was going back to our room, she left as i started getting up to go with her, maybe she needed some alone time

I turned towards Kara who had eaten half her food and the rest she was playing with

I reached for her hand and she was startled but looked at me when i gave her a nod to stand up and she did me dragging her to the hallway

"Hey what's wrong?Is it about this morning, because i told you that it didn't mean anything okay...so cheer up" I gave her my best smile but she still looked sad and seemed like she was going to cry, so I hugged her tightly

"Hey, hey, hey what's up?dont cry, dont cry...come on Kara calm down"

"...snif, snif...I-I-I fought with Lena about something...and now she is mad at me...and won't talk...and I ruined everything..."

"Lena must be a little frustrated, she won't stop talking to you, she cares about you a lot, so lets not have those kind of thoughts now huh, I will talk to her and everything will be okay again, no wgive me that big smile of yours, the sun hasn't come up if you haven't smiled all morning, come on give it"

She gave me a small one and that was a start for now, i still had to yell at her for the hickies she wasn't getting away with this at all but for now i gave her a hug again but someone was coming our way , the person stopped walking and looked our way and with a glare left

Why do i get so many glares this morning, first Lena, now Alex?

I just want this day to be over can I just get this one wish?

I had to talk to lena but that would happen later when we were alone in our room

It was 4 now so I told Kara to get going towards gym and we went and sat there talking about nothing important, i was just trying to make her smile and i succedded, until Lena came inside and gave us another glare, why was she so mad

Another person gave us a glare too, but that person didn't look away it kept staring at us which made me uncomfortable so i said to kara that Iwas going to change, she said she would be there in a minute

I reached the locker room and changed quickly since noone was inside yet, but someone entered the moment I finished

"Sawyer..."

"Danvers..."

We gave each other a nod and i started towards the exit but got stopped by her voice

"Try to keep up in the water today, but i guess you must be tired after the night you had"

"Eh what night are you talking?"

She stepped closer to me, leaving her fingertips against my neck, which gave me goosebumps to tell the truth, looked me in the eyes and said with a low voice

"My sister must be very good at giving hickies, right?next time you should probably use a concealer that matches your skin tone before leaving your room, oh and of course it has to be waterproofed, we don't want it to desolve in the pool right?"

With a wink she left me there shocked what?

I just couldn't...

Just let this day be over...

I stayed a few minutes inside trying to compose myself, everybody would know, oh my god...

Just go out there's nothing you can do right now...

As I was leaving the locker room I heard yelling outside of it and of course who else was being yelled at other than my nemesis

"Alexandra Danvers get back here right this instant we are not done talking..."

Who was that?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....


	10. Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the worst parent figure of them all…oh mine you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em so a little warning on this chapter there is a little violent scene, like really tiny but there are other things too so you know if you are triggered or anything just skip the chapter  
> In other news once again a big thank you to anyone who has commented, kudoed or even just read...you are all awesome :)  
> Thats all for now...lets get to it right so...  
> Enjoy??? :/

 

 

Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the worst parent figure of them all…oh mine you say?

 

“Alexandra Danvers get back here right this instance, we are not done talking…”

As I was walking outside, I heard yelling and quickly hid behind the wall, trying to look who was yelling and of course it had to be the girl that had made me a mess just a few minutes ago and some older woman, who I hadn’t seen before

She had her back turned to me so I couldn’t exactly see her face, the only characteristic I could point out was her hair, blonde and that she was taller than me, but everyone is taller than me so it wasn’t that much of a description

The playful glint Alex had while she was torturing me was gone and before me was an Alex Danvers that could actually kill someone from just the look from her eyes

She seriously was pissed off and thank god she hadn’t noticed me or else I would be the one receiving that

Who was this woman and how could she make her so angry, I mean they were obviously familiar, or else Alex would have left without another glance her way, but she just stood there, silent with an angry but at the same time tired look in her face, like this wasn’t the first time this has happened

“Yes we are done talking Eliza, I have class in a few minutes with J’ohn and I don’t want to be late ok? Kara is outside on the bleachers if you want to talk to her, we are done”

“Alexandra, you will not talk to me like that, I am your mother and if I say we need to talk, we will talk right now, besides I have a business meeting in an hour so I have to go before your class ends and it’s just swimming Alexandra it’s not even that important, I know your schedule”

“Well mother this unimportant class is what has brought this school that you fund all those titles if you don’t remember of course, so don’t try to challenge me on that, your golden child is right outside why don’t you go talk to her since you have to go and let me do my job huh?”

“Alexandra, don’t be cocky with me ok? We both know it won’t end up well in your end, right? Now, back to business, it will be short since as you put it I have to go see my golden child, since that’s the reason I am here in the first place. How on earth could you let her do that Alex, you know how dangerous it is to expose herself like that, you shouldn’t have let her do that and who is that girl she so miraculously defended her honor eh? A nobody? She is here on a scholarship, if it was Lena, yes ok, we are business partners with her family but this, don’t you know what would happen if her secret was exposed? Don’t you remember what we lost the last time it came out, I expected better from you, Alexandra, I thought you would have learned from your mistakes by now”

Ouch, was the only thought in my mind right now, not just for the words she said about me, but what she was saying towards Alex made me want to choke her, how could she expect her to protect Kara’s whatever secret is since it wasn’t even her fault Kara acted on it on her own, she can’t guess Kara’s every move in order to prevent them from happening, this was ridiculous

Alex’s tight fist told me that she almost ready to explode and she was right to this woman was I don’t even have a word to describe her, oh maybe I do, bitch

“I remember pretty well what we lost and you know what if your megalomaniac mind hadn’t brought Kara in our house, maybe we wouldn’t have lost him or maybe better you would have taken his place and been gone instead of him, it would certainly be better in my books if that happened”

The resounding slap that echoed made me wince and look around in concern at Alex who had her face turned to the side and there was a red patch on her cheek

Alex looked shocked even her mother was shocked too, but that didn’t change the fact that she did what she did, Alex brought her hand to her cheek gave another look at her mother and then turned and left towards the pool not giving her any more attention when her mother started saying her name and telling her to stop and get back to talk

And I was just standing there in silence trying to process what I had listened just minutes ago

Wow…

That interaction explains so much, the way Alex acts like that, what Kara and Alex where talking about last night, how could this woman act like this against Alex

Yeah like you don’t know how it is to have a bad parent figure in your life

Don’t right now Maggie, don’t think you have to get out there and protect Kara because I think the same will happen to her or at least in a lesser degree

I took a few deep breaths and went towards the bleachers where Kara was standing smiling and hugging that woman and she was running a hand through her hair and a soft look in her face, like what happened moments ago never happened

Wasn’t Kara going to be reprimanded or yelled at all?

I turned when I saw movement in the corner of my eye and it was Alex, looking at them with an angry yet sad look on her face, I actually wanted to go next to her and comfort her but I knew that right now it wasn’t what she wanted

She glanced my way and I think she figured out that I knew, I mean she is smart from what I have heard so she knew that the yelling would have attracted me to them and I would have listened to what they were saying

When our eyes met she looked intensely into mine, showing her vulnerability and shook her head to signal not to say anything to which with reluctance I nodded

Kara then noticed Alex had come into the room and yelled her name and motioned for her to come where they were standing, but then she also noticed me too and did the same thing

I guess introductions were to take place right now

I reluctantly walked towards them, Alex doing the same, we met in the beginning at steps of the bleachers and gave a nod to each other, before we started going up side by side

I took a deep breath and did something that I wouldn’t dream of ever doing, I intertwined our fingers, my hand becoming clammy in seconds and gave it a squeeze to show her that I was there, before I let go since we were getting closer to them

She gave me a look that said don’t do anything stupid but I just raised an eyebrow at and quickly glanced forward to the woman who had called me a nobody just minutes ago

Let’s see how you will play it huh

“Alex look who has come to see us, isn’t it wonderful that she came straight here after her return, anyway mom this is Maggie Sawyer, the person I was just talking to you about, Maggie this is mine and Alex’s mother, Eliza Danvers she is a doctor/scientist and she funded her own company about 3 years ago which skyrocketed and it is now number 1 company in the field of the pharmaceutical and medical department, the company sells revolutionary medical machines as well as medicine”

Eliza Danvers was a beautiful woman in her early 40s now that I could see her closer, she and Kara looked more like mother daughter than her and Alex did, well Alex must have taken after her dad

She gave me a smile, a smile and if I hadn’t listened in that conversation I would have believed that it was a genuine one, but now it was pretty clear what it was, she even reached out her hand for a handshake, didn’t she feel like she would dirty her hands if she touched me, that I would infect her with an incurable disease or something like that, well she pharmaceutical company so she vaccines and stuff

I shook her hand with my own in a tight grip and gave her a tentative smile in return, not my dimpled one those are reserved for those who deserve it, with a nice to meet you I let it go and took a step back and taking place next to Alex’s side

“Nice to meet you too, Maggie Kara has told me a lot about you when we spoke on the phone, it is always nice to meet a bright mind in this school, like Winn of course, he is a genius, and I hope I hear great things about you like I hear of him”

It was really hard not to scowl at that, of course she thought the same about me for Winn, he was here with a scholarship too

What did she think that we were like Kara’s little pets that she would release in the wild when she gets bored, this woman was something else

Act you want, act you get

“Well I really hope so for that but you know Kara is a wonderful and kind girl she wouldn’t even talk badly about anyone, not even understand the evil that lurks around her, she is that pure, so I guess only good things right?”

Kara blushed but laughed at that and Eliza looked at her and smiled, but Alex looked my way with a look that said don’t continue

Eliza opened her mouth to answer but she didn’t get the chance to answer because a crowd of students came inside and Mr. Henshaw too which meant that class was about to start

Eliza gave a wave towards him, to which he responded back with one of his too and went back to his duties

Eliza turned back to us and hugged Kara telling her to keep up the good work and gave a small nod to Alex and then turned to me and once again gave me a handshake and a smile and with a see later and call me later she left

That must have been the greatest first fake meeting of my life

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the good parts for the next chapter.... :P  
> #SanversTalk


	11. Emotions can be very dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and you shall get it...no sanvers this chapter...  
> I am joking don't throw things at me...I will delete it i am serious...:p  
> Ok after this hallucinating rambling lets start...  
> Enjoy...

 

Emotions can be very dangerous

 

Class had started but I was still thinking about this meeting and not only

I knew that some rich people were ,to put it gently , mean but this just make me look at things in a different perspective

No wonder some people in this school were acting and being like that

It explains a lot actually, but more certain it explains the behavior of a very particular girl I know, or maybe just became acquainted of

Nevertheless I knew how she felt, how she was dealing with things, how much she wanted to get noticed, to feel that she belonged somewhere

I knew

What I didn't know was actually the whole story or why did he change so much or what exactly was the factor that changed her

"...Lane, Williams and Sawyer on your marks"

What? Who just called my name?

I looked around, trying to figure out who called my name but I felt a nudge and a hand pointing towards the pool

I turned towards the hand and saw Kara giving a questioning look but I just shrugged it off and went towards the starting line

We will be doing 50m free style today

Thankfully I want going up against Alex again today, I didn't want the attention at all today, my mind was ready to explode from all the stuff that has happened this week and swimming was actually a pretty good way for me to calm down, relax and collect myself

"Ok on your marks, get set and go"

With that I flew in the water, yes I said flew, you know that moment when you are up in the stand and you push to fall in the water doesn't it seem like your flying even for just a few seconds

I understand in that few seconds how Superman must feel every time he flies, its amazing, like you can do anything you wanted, be anyone you wanted

I didn't start with the purpose to win just to have fun and relish in the feeling of doing what I love, but then I guess my body took over and I was pushing and pushing trying to get rid of all the frustration, the bad feelings, the thoughts, just everything and I gave it my all

Without realizing how, I had already taken my turn and rather quickly stepped to the finish line and beat everyone once again

I took some deep breaths and looked around to see who had finished, Lucy and Leslie had , the second giving the stink eye for some reason

"Sawyer come to my office after class"

I turned my head towards the coach, my eyebrows scrunched wondering what I did, was I in trouble or something?

I nodded at him and pulled out of the pool, water running down my body and went to the chair with the towels and as I was walking I saw some eyes following me, Kara with a smile on her face, Lena looking with a somewhat cold look, I really needed to find out what was wrong with her, but the only one i wanted them to be looked at by was the person who wasn't doing it

She was looking at the floor, where she had dropped her goggles and just stood there doing nothing

Why did I care though?

Just move on Maggie

I took off most of the water with my towel, drying my whole body as best as I could, not remembering the concealer

Lena saw it though, after she looked at Kara who was blushing at the little purple things and gave me an even more cold than greenland look

But they weren't the only ones watching this time, Alex was looking to with a hard look in her face, different than the playful one she had in the locker room when she pointed out the hickies which was understandable

"...Danvers, Danvers, Luthor the last ones today after they finish you may leave"

The people he called took their places and on his call they sailed

Alex taking the lead with beautiful and powerful strokes, displaying her professionalism and why she the best of the best, number 1

There was something though that maybe I only realised

She was being more forcefull, more aggressive not that I have ever seen her swimming before, but I knew it because of her posture and her body language

She finished quickly, got off the pool and went towards the locker room, after asking permission with a head nod from coach which he granted

Lena finished 2nd and Kara 3rd everyone else following and when the last person touched the wall class was dismissed

Everyone went to the locker room changed and left, except me who had a meeting with the coach and just stayed behind for a few minutes

The door opened and Lena came in, startled to see me here

I tried to talk toner just say a hello but she dismissed me, went to her locker took something and left just like that

I really needed to talk to her, this was going too far

I stood up and went towards the office, coach was already there

"Oh Maggie come in, sit down"

I did closing the door before that

"Mr. Henshaw is there a problem or something?"

"Oh no no Maggie I just wanted to discuss some things with you, you did nothing wrong don't worry"

I released the breath i had held on

He gave a small smile and that relaxed me completely

"Ok you must be tired and hungry so I am going to keep this short, there will be trials for swimming team and I want you on the team, you are pretty good and will be a good addition to the team, I will let you think of it just know that you wont need the trial, you are in already if you decide to join, besides you come with a good recommendation so you are good"

I was shocked, he wanted me on the team, recommendation who could that be?

I snapped out of it

"Thank you coach I will think about it, it is an honor though that you want me"

I was looking him in the eyes while talking and for a second his eyes seemed to change, becoming red it must have been a trick of the lights, but he winced and the look on his face changed, becoming a little hard but before he could hide it I saw it and wondered

"Ok Maggie that's all I wanted to talk to you about you may leave, I am waiting on your answer, come find me whenever before next week ok?"

I stood up and walked to the door opening it

"Yes coach, thank you again for the opportunity, I will my answer by the end of the week don't worry"

I took a step to walk out but coach spoke again, making me turn towards his direction again

"Ok...Oh and Maggie if you ever want to talk about anything I am here ok? The door is open whenever you want hm"

The look on his face told me that he was honest so I just nodded trying to compose myself after this show of kindness from this man

Did he know about me?

I needed to go change in my room but I just wasn't in the mood for the Lena confrontation, I just needed some fresh breath to put my thoughts in order

It was a little windy with clouds so I didn't think anyone would be outside, so that's were I went to

The archery court was the the distant from the building, not for some other reason at all, so that's were my feet took me to

Like last time there was someone else there already, practicing, more like trying to murder the target

The bulls-eye was covered with arrows which was pretty impressive to look, but not the most impressive thing, the arrows were being notched in the bow in a pretty quick speed not taking much time to release too and still hit bullseye, only one arrow was latched a little of the bullseye and it was because of the random blast of wind not the aim

Wow wasn't  even a word to describe what I was seeing right in front of my eyes

The last arrow left her hands while I was still wrapped up in my thoughts and she went to retrieve them, discovering in the process that I was watching her

She nodded and motioned me to go close to her

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think that you are a stalker"

"Nah just always in the wrong place in the wrong time, I am just unlucky like that, em listen about earl-"

"Do you know how to shoot? I could show you if you want"

Ok got it don't talk about earlier

"Actually yes I kinda know how to, I had a first lesson yesterday"

"Oh with who Kara doesn't know to? Are you cheating on my sister, Sawyer I didn't peg you for that kind of type" she said with a amused glint in her eyes but another emotion was there too

"What?Kara and I aren't together or anything and for your information it was an accident and you know what I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Ouoou chill I was just teasing you Sawyer, besides Kara would be pretty lucky to have you, I mean Sanvers seems like a pretty nit ship name if you think about it"

When she said that she looked pretty intently at me like she was trying to tell me something else entirely

"Sanvers?what?"

She looked a little disappointed after I asked that but covered it and gave me a explanation about what on earth she was talking about

"You know Sawyer+Danvers=Sanvers, your first names somehow don't match at all, I mean Mara or Kaggie just don't have the feeling as Sanvers does, its like bragelina, please tell me you at least know that?"

The name after she explained what it was kinda gave me the chills for some reason

It was like I had heard it before or something, snap out of it Maggie

"Really Danvers ship names and yes of course I have heard of Brangelina, who hasn't and not to disappoint you but that's never going to happen so you just lost some brain cells for a stupid name"

"Well that's a shame i guess your heart belongs to whoever gave you those lessons right?lets see what your lover has taught you?"

"I did hit bullseye once so yes I think they did"

"Well lets see now what you do, if you hit at least the until the outer space of the bullseye you will get an award, if you don't you will tell me one of your darkest deepest secrets, deal?"

Secret if I don't hit, award if I do

But what kind of award will that be I wonder, I asked of course

"Whatever you want I will do it, but I just know that you wont hit it so..."

Oh its on Danvers

I took the bow and arrows from her my fingers brushing hers in the process giving me once again chills all over my body, what was that about?

I put the arrow in the bow, took the stance Kate had taught me, aimed at the target, because of the wind it was a little more difficult to but i managed and after taking a deep breath I released it

The moment I released it Alex came beside me, standing close ,her shoulder touching mine, her smell overwhelmed my senses it was intoxicating and she wasn't looking at the target she was looking at me with an intense look in her eyes

She stepped closer to me and we were a few inches away when I saw her eyes drifting down to my lips and then back to my eyes

I took a small step closer and closed my eyes after I saw her doing the same, I waited a few seconds when I felt fingers on my arms and her pulling something

I opened them and saw her having the bow and arrows in her hand, taking a step back and I gulped trying to understand what just happened

She cleared her throat trying to diffuse the tension in the air, more like the lack of air in my lungs at the moment

"Well I guess Kate is a really good teacher after all, you hit bullseye ,I didn't peg her for something like that" she said and turned to leave but stopped and turned facing me

"Don't tell Kara anything about what you heard, she doesn't need to know ok?"

I still was shocked from what happened a few seconds ago so I just gave her a glare but a nod too

With the confirmation she left, taking the logical side of my brain with her too

How did she know about Kate?what was about to happen?why did she stop?did I want her to stop?

I actually didn't want the answer to the last one

Yes I did

Arghhhhhhhh....

This girl would be the death of me for real

It started raining and even though I needed to cool down, both figuratively and literally, I decided to go inside before it started raining chairs

I arrived in my room forgetting about the other thing with Lena completely and when I opened and saw her there on her bed reading a book but then she looked at me with that cold look and I just couldn't hold it anymore, from everything that has happened, so I just snapped

"Have I done something to you? Why are you looking at me like I killed your puppy and what's the deal with Kara, she is the nicest girl I know beside you and you are just acting like a brat, just answer damn it"

She stood from her bed and we came face to face the hard look becoming a glare

"You want to know what's the deal with me huh...you want to know, well my deal with both you and Kara is that" and she pointed to the hickies

"Why are these such a big deal? You don't even know what happened?"

The glare thickened, sending sparkles to me and I totally wasn't expecting her next words

"Well when your girlfriend gives your roommate hickies isn't it kind of a big deal huh?"

Wha...? :o

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irrelevant question with the fic...  
> Who else is watching #eurovision tonight???  
> Go #Greece and #Cyprus   
> If you don't know what that is just google it...


	12. Matters of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you today?Good, good then for you...  
> This chapter focuses more on Supercorp, Lena but there is something in the end... Just know that it has nothing to do with PLL :P  
> Just wondering does anyone read these notes?  
> Done talking...  
> Enjoy...

 

 

Matters of the heart

 

I was shock still...

I...I...I don't even know what to think, how to process what i just heard, not that it was a bad thing or anything but you know it was unexpected

Lena was still standing in front of me with that hard look still on her face, but had another more hurt look in her eyes

She turned and walked to her bed sitting down, dragging her legs up hugging them to her chest

She looked so small, like a little child being sad, I couldn't keep looking at her being like that, just snap out of it and help her, it was aprtly your fault so fix it

I walked to her bed and sat next to her, not talking at all, i didn't know what i should be saying to her, she had all the rights in the world to be like that but this was all a misunderstanding nothing more, nothing less

I mean Kara just had a dream and started getting a little touchy and kissy, she could very well be dreaming about Lena while doing that or maybe it was like a reflex, she had gotten used to them sleeping together

OH...

That's were Lena was disappearing in the night, she was going to Kara's room to sleep together, since Kara didn't have a roommate it was the perfect guise for them to have some privacy from any prying eyes

That was so...cute, romantic, i don't have the right word to describe it...maybe the right one might be love but I didn't know if it was true

I took a deep breath, opening my mouth to say something to her but she spoke first

"You know, I know Kara for about 4 years now, our parents knew one another due to a close friend of theirs and before that it was just Lex and I, but then Alex came along and we became really close friends, that was before Kara was adopted by the Danvers', she was always so kind and nice and just the perfect child, I was jealous of her, my mother always hated me for some reason, but her kindness always pushed away those feelings, she was the big sister i always wanted, even though we were the same age. Kara was adopted that year and Alex was actually a big sister to someone and she was so good, I was jealous of Kara for having Alex and was a little hostile towards her, even though I knew what she was going through, i am adopted too you know, yeah I am and i had so much hatred in me while growing up, mother was a cause but it was mostly me and all that i channeled it towards Kara, no one else just her. One day, Alex found me shouting to Kara and took me outside to talk to me, even though I wasn't that kind of nice she talked to me calmly explained what had gone through and jsut made me realise that we weren't that kind of different you know and we just clicked, ever since that day Kara and I have been inseparable, we talk about everything, we are each others strength and weakness and when i figured that she had you know what i just...I dont know"

Tears were streaming down her face, she didn't bother wiping them she just kept crying

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her for hug trying to comfort her, I guess she didn't care that she was mad at me at the moment she just needed the comfort

I held her there for a few minutes but i pulled back turned her face towards me and tried to explain what happened in the most sincere way I could

"Lena i understand what this situation would make you feel like but...no just listen to me ok...I am not trying to make any excuses or anything but please just listen to me ok, hm, ok, you know what happened yesterday yeah and you were here when I left to go talk to Kara right?ok so we talked and then watched some movies and i fell asleep with her on the bed, in the morning I woke up before her and she like squeezing pretty hard and holding me tight and I wanted to pee so hard thta i tried to wake her up but i couldn't, then i thought what would kara do anything about and of course food came to mind so i started whispering in her ear about food so she started waking up and then started nuzzling my neck and then kissing me but she woke up and started freaking out and panicking and then I came here and you know what happened. Lena nothing happened between us she probably thought I was you or something like that, i mean you slip out at nights and go sleep with her am I right?"

She blushed when i said that and hid her head from my view but I knew she was

"See it was just a misunderstanding nothing more, Kara was pretty upset after i guess you talked and if you saw us together it was because i was trying to console her, I mean how couldn't I, she did you know what for me and I just wanted to be there for her"

She looked me deep in the eyes trying to find out even a little tatle tale lie or just something on my face but she didn't and then she started crying more

I pulled her back in my arms and just let her let it all out

She didn't stop for a few minutes but then calmed down and just stayed in my arms

"I have screwed everything up, she must hate me right now"

"Hey you just told a few minutes ago that Kara became your best friend after you had been cruel to her, why couldn't she forgive you after this, besides it is part her fault for it, she should probably just have a leash to hold her or something to wake her up before she does something stupid, can I ask you a stupid question?"

"You just did" she gave me a small smile and i knew that everything would be alright

"Yeah har har, anyways after this unnecessary interuption lets get back to what i really wanted to ask, how is she so strong? she almost crushed me with how tight she held me last night, is she holding you just as tight all the time damn"

Lena blushed but looked a little panicked at my question

"Em yeah she does but i have gotten used to it, since we have been sleeping for sleepovers and you know what, but yes she has always been like that, i remember one time had joined us and it was us 3 on the bed and Kara was hugging us both so tight that we slept with our foreheads crashed together, the headache i had next day was awful"

I wanted to ask more about Alex, i mean the way Lena talked about her was like she was a whole different person from the one I knew, but I didn't, now was not the time for that

"You should go talk to her you know, she is sad and i know that you will make up, don't worry if i dont see you i wont raise any red flags or anything, no just go clean yourself and go"

She didn't say anything just nodded, went to the bathroom and then left

Love...pfffff...will always give you troubles

I went to my desk and did some of my homework, you know I was not only hear for the drama and by the time I had finished Lena wasn't back, so i guess everything was alright with them

It was already 9 by that time so I just decided to head to bed and just relax reading some non-school book

I was really engrossed in my book when i heard a pretty timid knock on the door

It was 9:25 now who was on the door?

I went towards and opened it only to find noone there huh

I looked around but noone was walking and the lights on the hallway were dimmed so i couldn't quite figure if there was anyone there

I stepped back to close the door when I saw something on the floor

It was a single red rose, with a note next to it

I picked it up and smelled it, the note burning in my hands, i looked around one more time but then closed the door dropping in my bed with the flower and the note still in my hands

I put the rose on my nightstand and opened the note

 

> Red roses convey a lot of emotions, love, longing, desire, respect, admiration, devotion. Non of these feelings convey the way I feel about you, they are so small in comparison to everything I feel each and every time I see you. I had told you once, years ago from now, that when the time is right I would be what you wanted, but you seem to have forgotten but i will be there to remind you once again and be part of your life, just be a little patient
> 
>                                                                                                                                                                                  ~A

 

Wow whoever wrote this must be really desperate and obviously in love with the receiver of this note and flower

I guess it's not mine, i didn't even know anyone here from before so maybe it was a wrong door or it was for Lena, which i doubt unless it's Kara, but never the less it was such a sweet gesture and made me want someone pull this kind of grant gesture to me, only one person in particular but that;s never going to happen so just stick to your mistake flower and not keep dreaming about that

I was sorry for the receiver they would never get it, but who knows

I stepped up and grabbed a glass and filled it with water to put the flower into to preserve it, putting the glass and the note on my nightstand

I looked at the rose one more time before i closed the lights and closed my eyes dreaming about a masquerade dance and deep brown eyes

If i had stayed outside my door I would have seen a tall figure with shoulder length hair standing in the corner watching me with a soft smile on their face and then walking away heading towards a nearby door

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I am listening to Taylor Swift while writing this fic.... :P  
> She doesnt help at all...


	13. Project partners or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... :)  
> This note, not the chapter, is dedicated to LittleStargazerDeepThinkerOldSoul and ItsLexi just because they read them... :P :P  
> The chapter is dedicated to Kiki, she knows ;)  
> On other news I would like to thank you all for you know what, you are awesome xoxoxo  
> I don't even know why you are reading this fic its crap...nah since I am creator its perfect  
> Done for now...  
> Enjoy :)

 

Project partners or something else?

 

One  week later

 

Things had calmed down after the whole drama last week

Lena and Kara were back to their old selves, being a little more disgusting if I say so and the fact that I was apparently the only one who knew wasn't making it any better

Since the big reveal or maybe the big drama, they had started hanging out more on my and Lena's room, making me more and sick of them in good way

I wanted what they had, even though I knew that it wasn't possible right now

I still hadn't told them about me but they knew that I was alright with them and told them that in my view love is love nothing more , nothing less

I wanted to but i still believed that people would still judge and I didn't want the things that before to happen now, I just wanted this school year to pass and then let myself be free

No matter what stupid little crushes I had I would not give myself a chance at that right now, I wouldn't give a chance at heartbreak I couldn't afford that

So that's what I did 

I pulled away, I stopped paying attention, I just tried to stop caring and I succeeded for a while, 5 days to be frank, but then of course Monday had to roll and yeah 

Staring, blushing, whatever you can imagine me being the awkward little girl happened, yeah even bumping with her and get my things thrown on the floor in the process 

Of course the cliché things always happen to me, while picking up my things she helped me and while trying to pick up my notebook our hands touched and goosebumps crawled all over my body once more

Why did this girl affect me so much?

Apart from that little misshap, there was another thing that kept bugging me

The flowers were still being left outside my door

I told Lena and she said that it wasn't Kara or anyone she knew, so maybe it was a mistake, wrong door or something

Well I still felt sorry for the receiver, but to tell youth truth I wasn't that sorry, they were some really nice smelling flowers 

Though the next times, after the first ,there wasn't a note with them , weird

Anyways, today was the day we were meant to choose partners for the project at Mr. Henshaws class and I still hadn't really talked to Kate after that day she had seemed to have disappeared from school

When I asked Kara if she knew where she was, she told me that she often had to leave to attend some business with her cousin and was back a few days later, I guess that are the perks of having rich people as cousins 

But I still needed to know if we were still partnering for that project or not, if things got weird I didn't want to make it worse

And then there was Alex who didn't have a partner yet and had approached me few times to talk but always got interrupted someway and maybe she wanted to do this together 

Maybe I should just ask Caitlyn and get this over with, yeah that would be better, for me at least

Right now I was at breakfast with the rest of the group and the loving couple were giving as always hearteyes to each other, how I hadn't realised it sooner is still a mystery to me, when the person I was looking for entered 

Kate was finally back 

She scanned the room and of course her eyes landed on my table, me more likely and she gave me a quick nod before going to get breakfast 

I guess I would to her later, there was no point in doing it now

Another pair of eyes caught mine and gave me a head and hand tilt to signal that she was going outside and she wanted to talk, for what i don't even know

I gave her a signal that I would be out after i eat and I saw her leave the room before any more warning

I tried to eat quickly but I realised that I didn't even have an appetite by then so decided to just leave the rest for Kara, she was the human food cleaner, most likely a monster with 4 stomachs 

When I passed the plate to her she squealed and hugged me like I had given her the best present in the whole world

At least Lena tried to contain her but she wouldn't badge so easily, the reminder of food and the limited time to eat it apparently did though thankfully

I guess I know Karas present for Christmas right?

I was in my way to the door when Kate stepped in front of me out of nowhere

"Hey can we talk?"

"Hey nice to see you too, sure but there is somewhere I need to go so?"

"I will be quick don't worry, so today is the due to choose partners for that project so are we still on doing it together huh?"

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask about that too but you disappeared but I guess we had agreed right? So partners it is...now I have to go so see you later at class"

I gave her a small smile and she returned it before I left going to meet Alex

And she wasn't that far away, she was actually standing in front of my locker

She saw me and for a moment her whole lit up with a small smile on her face, which she tried to contain

"Hey, there you are, so I will just get to the chase, you know today we have to give out the names of our partners for the project for Mr. Henshaws class and I was wondering if you wanted to be mine, maybe?"

She was looking really hopeful while asking me that and with a really innocent face, that made her look so the more beautiful in my eyes

And I had to crash that damn it

"Em I have already been asked and said yes since last week, so maybe we can be partners in the next if you want?"

"Oh oh, yeah yeah there is no problem don't worry, I mean it is like last minute that I ask so it's understandable I guess, maybe the next one"

"Yeah yeah definitely the next one, so that's all you wanted to talk about?"

"Em yeah yeah by the way hones your partner so I know who I should ask, I mean there are only 2 options left but still it will save me time "

"Oh yeah totally, I am with Kate, she asked last week"

When I uttered the name her face hardened and she clenched her teeth together, but quickly snapped out of it and relaxed

"Oh ok so the one left is Caitlyn ok well now I have to go, see you later"

She left without letting me even utter a word to say even a quick goodbye to her

Weird...

Anyways I had to get to class so I headed that way with a lot of thoughts surrounding my head 

Things were so good these past few days I had calmed down, started to enjoy being in school once again after many years, felt safe and I didn't need things to change, I needed them the way they were

One factor the changed everything was one called Alex Danvers and she was the center of the bad things that happened to me, but simultaneously of the good too or at least the so so 

I just couldn't escape her and to tell you truth I didn't really want to, which was weird 

Things with her could get pretty ugly, she is popular, I am no-one we didn't match and I just wanted peace and quiet when all she seemed to bring was the opposite 

Well I guess I just have to wait and see how things will go from now on , especially since it wasn't in my hands 

Wait...for how long is the question

 

 

The day had passed pretty quickly and we had already finished all our classes and gym too, I gave my answer to Mr. Henshaw which was a yes of course, the pool was my home away from home, so after a very much thorough consideration and debate , I couldn't seem to answer anything else but yes to him

One small obstacle is that Alex is the captain, so we are going to be in the same room more times a week that I would have liked, yeah tell that to yourself Maggie like you don't want that, but never the less it was good choise for me

Another that happened during the day is that I had agreed to start the project with Kate right away and not wait, so she would be coming later to my room to start or at least to plan a schedule of what we were doing and stuff like that

It was already after dinner and we agreed to meet after that, we talked a bit during that and she said that would go to her room to change and then come over

As I got close to my room I saw that there wasn't a flower at my doorstep like the other times and was a little disappointed to see that, maybe whoever left them would bring one later who knows

I stepped inside, Lena wasn't here, I give you one chance to guess where she was, if your answer was anything but Kara, you are not that smart, and changed clothes to be more comfortable 

After 15 minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door, I pushed my self of the bed to open it and there stood Kate...with a rose in her hands 

I was speechless, Eh what was happening?

Was Kate the one leaving the flowers in front of my door, where they actually for me?

She was blushing a bit, while stretching the hand with the flower in her hand towards me

"Eh this one is for you"

"Oh Eh yeah Eh thank you I guess..."

We stood there for few seconds, me shocked and a little baffled and her still blushing but not like before and scratching her neck

"So are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Oh yeah yeah come on in...just drop your things and get comfortable on the bed...I will be right back"

I stepped inside the bathroom going to the sink and just kept looking at the mirror freaking out

It was Kate this whole time

She was leaving the flowers but she wasn't even here this whole time, but I guess she could have gotten someone to leave them for her, but then again why sign the note with A instead of K, well it could stand for anonymous I guess she didn't want to reveal her identity yet

Another that came to my mind was when had we met, I didn't remember her at all, but I guess after the accident i had been, I couldn't remember some parts of my life, but from time to time I had glimpses of my past

Calm down, get out there, get this schedule over with and just sleep and relax 

You can deal with everything tomorrow when the shock had lessened at least slightly

You can do this, just go

What I didn't know was that the drama had already started before I even knew anything and would be very difficult to relax in the next few days, after that certain someone saw the exchange between Kate and me

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a beta....if anyones interested just let me know on the comment section...too many gram mistakes you know


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much....not because of the content, but because I had to write it twice because I some how deleted the first draft, I wrote it here on the editor and my Wi-fi malfunctioned or something and I just lost it  
> I hate it...  
> In other news I still hate it...and I am tired and I want some ice cream and just to have a fun Sunday   
> Tomorrow we have new episode of supergirl that lifts up my mood a bit new sanvers content being badasses guys yay...  
> Ok I am gonna stop my rant   
> Enjoy...

 

 

To say that i had little to no sleep that night was an understatement 

My thoughts kept twirling around everything and anything that has happened to me in the last 24 hours

Kate was the one leaving the flowers to my door and we were partners for the project, Alex asked me to be her partner but I had already agreed to do it with Kate so I had to say no to her, the only good thing that has happened was that I joined the swimming team 

I just didn't know how to feel about any of that, I mean the swimming team thing was a good but the others were just a plot from a Greek drama I didn't know if I would survive from all the twists and turns and plotholes and whatever else fate would bring down on me and it would be a happy ending

The sound of the alarm told me that it was time to get up, but I just didn't have the courage or the will to, I considered playing hookie today, I didn't even want to talk to people, I just wanted peace and quiet

I reluctantly though stepped out from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a much needed hot shower to calm down and to repel the tension in my body at least for a little while

Once I stepped inside I did the mistake of looking in the mirror and the sight wasn't a good one, dark circles and bed hair in the shape of a birds nest wasn't the best one to see, the horrifying thing though was that if I wanted to go outside I had to take care of that and I just wasn't in the mood for anything

I stepped inside and the hot water relaxed my muscles but not my mind, I just had a bad feeling about today like something was about to take place and it wasn't a good thing 

Yeah Maggie in the end you will end up saying you can see the future too, too much Percy Jackson does that to you 

I changed and stepped once again in front of the mirror, the sight much better than before, the only slightly off thing were the circles but only god could imagine what it fell like to brush my hair, yeah 

I put some concealer which was the same one from last time which yeah didn't cover much but it was better than nothing

I went to my bed and sat down, my gaze went on the flower and I knew I had to confront Kate I couldn't be like that I needed to know and if for some reason it is true I needed to let her down carefully 

Kate was more of a friend/mutual nothing more to me, my heart?belonged to another

Heart? what was i talking about I didn't even know the girl, I only knew what I heard and some stuff that I witnessed nothing more but i was curious and wanted to learn more about her

I felt the attraction, it was like magnets attracting each other, I wanted to be close to her and that scared me, it could be a disaster like last time I felt a bit attracted to someone and that just backfired and this time it wasn't just mild it was full fireworks and butterflies 

It was time to head towards breakfast, I stood up and went towards the door when I saw it open and Lena stepped inside, her smile wide and her eyes light and happy, couldn't I just have that just be happy

"Hey Kara and I are heading to the cafeteria coming?"

She still hadn't turned towards me but when did she realised that I wasn't in that good of a shape, the concealer must have indicated it 

She looked concerned and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but I just shrugged her off and gave a little white lie I just wasn't in mood right now

"I am fine just didn't sleep really well last night I kept hearing some noices from somewhere and they just kept me up I guess, by any chance it came from your way?"

Lena blushed and wasn't looking me in the eyes, those dirty little 

I just said that to excuse myself but I caught a very big fish in my net apparently, oh the teasing would be so much fun 

I guess the day started better than I thought

"Just don't ok, later I need to eat first and please let Kara eat before you start we don't want her to choke to death right"

As she turned to go out ,i saw some little spots on her neck oh my god Kara was a sucker

I tried not to laugh but she saw me and raised an eyebrow at me

"You are making it really hard not to tease you you know, go put a scarf or something on your neck we don't want to be late to breakfast, Kara will eat us alive, you know first hand right?"

She run to the bathroom while yelling dammit Kara and I heard clearly a hey what did I do from the room next door, Kara's

How did Kara hear this?

Anyways Lena stepped outside having put concealer on and with an angry yet pouty look on her face, which was so cute but Kara will definitely hear about this

We left Kara already out, oh maybe that's how she heard that, waiting by her door when she saw us she was with a question in her eyes directed to Lena, but she ignored her

We walked silently to the cafeteria, some students still lingering in the hallway whispering and stuff or just minding their own business

I saw Alex opening her locker and I wanted to just say hi I guess so I told Kara and Lena that I had to get something from my locker and that i would find them inside

So they left and I took a few deep breaths before going closer to her

She hadn't noticed me or anything, I thought so at least because she didn't acknowledge me but it's Alex so I guess anything is possible

"Are you going to stand there long enough or are you just going to let whatever you want out?"

She still was rummaging her locker trying to find something but this time a little more aggressively than before

"Oh Em I just wanted to say hi and just that I guess"

"Ok then you can go now"

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Yep everything is perfect, never better"

She still hadn't looked at me and her tone became more and more sarcastic and cold by the minute

"Can you look at me while saying this? There is definitely something wrong with you , if there is something I can help with you can just ask"

She turned towards me her eyes cold but at the same time so sad 

"There is nothing more you can do right now, oh by the way did you have a nice evening last night?"

"Em it was ok I told you I had that project thing with Kate but then it was pretty peacefully"

"I bet it was I can see it with the circles around your eyes, you must have had a very fun night"

"It was ok...boring but ok"

"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go see you later"

"Ok Em by-"

But she left without letting me finish my sentence 

What was wrong with her?

Later not now , just leave it for later, I needed food right now

As I stepped inside there were murmurs once again and heads turned towards me, the noise picking up after I stepped inside

It was like the week before only right now I didn't even have a clue about what all the fuss was about 

I picked up my food and went towards our group table, everyone was there and for some reason were silent, even Kara

I didn't have the patience something obviously had happened once again and I just wanted to get over with the stupid rumour or whatever came out 

I turned to Lena who I knew would tell me eventually and from the look on my face she knew I wanted it now

"Someone was outside the dorms last night and saw you with Kate, I don't think I have to explain anything else"

I was ready to explode, so some stupid person saw Kate giving me the flower and thought that it wee that big of a deal to start rumours and stuff, great

Why though did everyone always had to bug me with their nonsense 

Couldn't they look at their own mess of a life and leave me the fuck alone, this we actually a school I liked, I had friends I could trust with my life, my education which was the most important right now was going well and I was away from all my past problems and everything that has happened to me

I wouldn't let some rich kids get in the way of that 

I stood up , took hold of my disc with the food and slammed it down hard, which was something that I didn't ever saw myself doing

Everyone eyes turned to me and silence fell upon the room

I stood on top of the table and looked around for a few seconds to see if everyone was watching and they were, I guess whatever happened next would be the best gossip of the week, they didn't need to miss this

"So I guess you all know me by now, so I don't need any introductions, am I right? So lets cut to the chase shall we? I heard there were some new rumours about me running around and I just wanted to say a few words about that...so yes there was a person, a human being in my room last night, if anyone has the same classes as me knows that there is a project that has been handed by the teacher and that that person and I are partners and we had gathered last night to start it, now you must be wondering why I am telling you this and why you should care about it, well the truth is that I shouldn't even have to explain myself to you because it's non of your business but I just couldn't help myself...so the next time you gossip about anything just get your facts straight before you start ok? Any questions on the matter...no good..."

Oh that felt so good, I would have said more but I just didn't want the wolfs to come down on me

Everyone was left speechless after that

No talking, no moving just staring 

The funniest thing was Kara's reaction she was left with her mouth open and her eyes wide open like she was a living meme, I had to hold myself from bursting out laughing

Lena gave me a thumbs up and Winn silently whooped, the others gave me smile and I knew that I could trust them and they had my back

Well Kara was still speechless but she quickly snapped out of it and hugged me and started ranting about how amazing I was and that she would write an article for the school's newspaper  

My eyes roamed around the room and the people started talking again, but my eyes fell on the person that was with me last night 

She had an amused look on her face, trying hard not to laugh but at the same time a respect on it too, she gave me a nod and i returned it

I still had the question in my head about the flower but I would just let it go for now, enough rumors were spreading around at the moment and this needed to ne handled gently and discreetly 

Well I guess this was another day in the lives of the rich and wealthy 

 

 

 


	15. a revelation that changes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE
> 
> Hey guys...How are you?  
> I know I havent updated but I am pretty busy right now but I had some time right now and I thought to update, besides it is a big chapter this one... ;)  
> We might get another POV.. we will see ;)
> 
> Thanks again for everything, your comments and kudos are really keeping me motivated to write and stuff, you guys are just awesome I know I am repeating myself but you are... <3
> 
> Now I have to let you know that for the next weeks I will be a bit busy, if you need to ask anything message me on my twitter account (@supereffingirl) or just comment here and I will get back to you  
> I think you will understand when I am free again :)
> 
> Anyways lets start  
> Enjoy...

 

 

a revelation that changes everything

 

To say the rest of the day wasn't weird after what happened would be an understatement

People were still whispering and staring, trying to be subtle at that but didn't always succeed

Those things weren't in a bad way though

They were looking at me like I was some kind of hero that had slayed the dragon and freed the damsel in distress, but that wasn't that at all, i was just defending myself, standing up for myself for the first time in years for something that I was wrongly accused of or just gossiped of, but it was still the same thing

Those students were victims too, either of bullying or just gossip, wrongly accused, wrongly being tortured by people who were better, cooler than them, who just wanted to be left alone

I hope what I did may have done something that would motivate them to stand up for themselves

There was one thing that worried me though and that was the silence from the popular clique

They were just staring, like predators ready to pounce on their victims and eat them alive and that was scary

I needed to be on guard all the time no matter what, I didn't need any more drama, i had enough already

One thing that worried me more than that was that Alex wasn't among them, did she hear what happened?Did she believe the gossip?Did she know anout the flowers?Just what was wrong with that girl?

I just think she wanted to drive me insane, that must be her goal

I walked into the classroom and sat on my sit, my friends doing the same but I saw them watching me carefully with worry and awe in their eyes

First period was English with Ms. Grant and things were calm, a little weird because Kara for once was not writing anything Ms. Grant said, she was looking at me and then back to Lena, not paying too much attention at all, but it was nice, calm was good, i only hoped it wasn't the calm before the storm

The rest of the day passed like that, glint filled looks and whispering but nothing big

It was now 5th period and it was Mr. Henshaw's class

I walked alone towards the claaroom since none of my friends had the same class and before entering i could see that Kate was already there sitting, with her legs up it the table, looking towards the door

When she saw me she withdrew her legs and sat straight up in her chair looking at mewith a glint in her eyes

I stepped closer to my sit and before i could even leave my things down she started talking

"Oh look who it is, the hero of the day...the saviour of all the mistreated...how do you feel to be a hero Sawyer?"

"Har har Kate, really? I just wanted to clear things up, i am no hero or anything"

"You know that all those people outside think of you as their hero Maggie...or at least they respect you a lot more now an do not think for even a second that it didn't take a lot of guts to do that, that was awesome, also I guess a thank you is needed to be said from my point, so Thank you Sawyer"

"No need to thank me Kate, I just couldn't jandle all the you know what, I just exploded nothing else"

"Well that explosion did something, you will see it and yes I have to thank you, those gossip things were about me too so..."

I had to talk to her about the flower thing, I couldn't keep myself from not knowing

"Your welcome then, there is something i wanted to talk to you about but that can wait until later, ok?"

"Eh yeah ok whatever.."

The door opened and the disappeared Alex Danvers was finally found, she came seconds before Mr. Henshaw came in and didn't even give a glance my way while she was trudging towards her desk, just sat down and started doodling in her notebook

We had to sit with our partners and discuss our subject and that's where the weird stuff started happening

I turned towards Kate and she was already leaning towards me and brought her desk closer to mine and just stared at me or thought she did

She nodded at someone behind me and the only one behind me was Alex, why?

I turned round and saw Alex getting up from her sit with a hard look on her face, clenching her jaw, looking my way for a second and then diverted her eyes took her chair and went towards Caitlyn to sit with her

She brushed her hand that wasn't holding the chair with my back, I think unintentionally because she didn't even stare my way and just sat with her back to us, to me

I just can't with this girl...

I turned my attention back to Kate

She was very attentive, asking questions about the subject, the way that were going to go with it, even put some thoughts of her own in it that were actually good

A few minutes before class ended, Kate sneezed pretty loud, I looked at her with concern but she waved me off, telling me that it was her allergy that was caused by the flower she found on my doorstep...

Wait what?

"I am sorry but what?"

"Oh yeah I have pollen allergy with certain flowers, nothing much, i just sneeze a lot"

"No the other thing, you found the flower on my doorstep?"

"Eh yeah, why did you think I brought it for you?"

I blushed a little and to my luck that was the time Alex looked my way and saw my state of embarassment and quickly again looked away

"Eh kinda, but i guess it's not you, just wondering who it would be"

"Well I am flattered that you thought that but as you can see from my sneezing this isn't my type of thing to do to woo the ladies, I prefer chocolates or you know something more original"

Oh so she was gay too, hm

"Ok I guess that clears the question I wanted to ask you later, do you maybe want to come by later for the project?"

"Ok but i hope there are no more flowers on your doorstep or else i will be a sneezing monster all day tomorrow"

"I will get rid of it don't worry, i wouldn't want you to spend the day sneezing right, or maybe i could just let you"

"You do that Sawyer and you better be ready to feel my wrath, you will be put on my kill list just so you know"

"Wow you have a kill list, are you maybe a type of vigilante that kills just for fun?"

She fliched a little but recovered quickly

"Well even Santa has a list of naughty kids who am I to not right, just try not to be in it, you won't like it at all"

"Ok I will try not to, oh you big ol' Santa Clause"

The bell rang right then and noice of scraping chairs was filling the room, one didn't and that was Alex's

She was just looking at me with a confused yet somewhat less hard look on her face

Did she hear what we were talking about, me and Kate?

When she figured out I caught her staring at me she gave me a smile and then stood up and left

This girl will drive me crazy

I stood up and went to leave but Mr. Henshaw stopped and asked me to go to his office before gym class today, I said ok and went to the cafeteria, I ate lunch quickly, Kara's stare of awe was still  a little disturbing and left to go to Mr.Henshaw's office sooner rather than later and some other people were there already

One of them was him, Mr.Henshaw and the other was one of a girl's I knew pretty well, Alex

I knocked and stepped inside, grabbing the attention of both of them 

Mr.Henshaw gave me a warm look and a nod to step inside and Alex just gave me a nod of acknowledge but not with the same cold eyes as before

"Oh Maggie you are here, I thought you would be a little later"

"I finished lunch earlier and thought to come here before going to my room, am I interrupting something I could come back you know"

"Nonsense come sit down, Alex and I were discussing about the team and there are things that both of us need to know about our team, so she would be there later when we had that talk"

"Oh ok so what is it that you want to know?"

"It is written in your medical history that you were in a car accident about 4 years ago and suffered with amnesia and had also hurt your shoulder, am i right? I just wanted to know if there was anything that could cause you any ain and stuff just to prevent situations"

That car accident was a sore subject for me, i know that Mr.Henshaw's intentions were good but all he did was bring back the bad stuff back up again

I started getting deep in my thoughts, knowing that Alex was beside me and she would find out everything about that accident now, or more likely my injuries

Well i guess we're even, she will know something and i will know something in return

I took a deep breath and with a as convincingly as i could spoke with a steady voice

"I still have amnesia, I was hit pretty hard on the head, drunk driver, i don't remember some of my childhood and a couple months before the accident happened, also my shoulder irritates a bit when i work out too hard or sometimes when the weather changes other than that I am ok, healthy and stuff

I heard a gasp from my left and Alex was staring at me with tears in her eyes that wouldn't fall, her hand on her mouth

Why was she so shocked and sad?

I talked a little more with Mr.Henshaw and left, Alex still looking at me with sad and distressed eyes

I turned my back to them and left

 

 

 

Alex's POV

She had amnesia, she didn't remember anything...

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED... ;)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I guess you can imagine what takes place ;)  
> And yeah I am a tease, I know... :P :P


	16. A life worth remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know, I am a huge tease...:p
> 
> But I am not that cruel you know... :p  
> And even though I am truly busy, I am a good person too...:)
> 
> I was going to update in the afternoon but since I am little free right now I said what the heck...
> 
> Well you know what this chapter is about, not Alex's POV of course, so lets get on with that... :p
> 
> Enjoy...

 

 

A life worth remembering

 

Alex's POV 

She had amnesia, she didn't remember anything...

 

* * *

 

 

Flasback (4 years ago) 13 to 14 years old 

Today was a big day for me and I was really nervous

I was the captain of the swim team of my school in Midvale and today was the first big competition since I took the mantle of the job

I was the youngest on the team and still the coach gave me the position without a second thought, but I had to prove myself, I had to prove to my teammates that I deserved it that, that it wasn't just because of favoritism or anything but because I was the best

We were in another school at the moment, it was a small one and the town even smaller, but I couldn't judge, it wasn't like Midvale was the biggest town in the country as well, but this town seemed a little more closed, I wouldn't even know the name of it if I wouldn't have to come here for this competition 

Blue Springs, Nebraska 

I wonder why it was named like that, mm maybe google it later if there is a page in Wikipedia of course 

Anyways right now I was getting ready in the locker rooms of the school , which needed a little DIY by the way, and trying to calm my self down by listening to music 

I was alone everyone else on my team was already outside warming up, I had done that earlier

The music was calming me down but then a noise brought me out of my concentration 

A small, beautiful, brown haired girl came inside with a bag on her shoulder, she must be from the other team

She must not have noticed me because she started to strip down off her clothes, her blouse first, with her back on me and I was just standing there staring at her like a creep

My face was blushing so hard, my palms were sweaty and and my eyes wide open

I averted my eyes from her, trying not to startle her or anything 

Why was I feeling like this?

She was just a random girl in the locker room, it wasn't like I knew her or anything, not of course that if it was anyone I knew, I would still feel like that

I heard some shuffling and then the door opening and closing, the nervous thing just heightened 

I needed to focus but the only thoughts in my mind were of that girl 

Focus you have to win, show everyone that you are worthy and to make your father proud of you

You could do this...you hoped at least

A horn blasted and you knew you had to step outside 

Deep breaths...and go

I left the room and immediately was met with the roaring of a small crowd, even though small you could still hear it

There were some people from my school cheering and stuff, my parents were not apart of it

My dad wanted to come but he couldn't make it last minute, something happened in his job with uncle John and he had to go and my mom just didn't care enough about anything I did so I didn't expect her to be here , if it hadn't anything to do with my grades 

Yeah...

Anyways back to the present, I was going to compete on the 100m freestyle and the relay being the fastest and all, but still it was nerve racking and all

I was near the sits and my gaze quickly fell on the brown haired girl who was sitting and smiling with another blonde girl, giggling and showing off her dimples

She had dimples and why do I care so much anyways, she was a stranger 

I averted my gaze and focused on the task the relay would be the second to last race and the 100m the last so I had enough time to prepare myself

The time though passed quickly and it was already time for the relay, the score so far had been 6-5 for the other team and we had a chance to draw with this race and win with mine so I better not screw up

I gathered my teammates who were participating with me and gave them a pep talk and took place for the race with me being the last

We won this race of course, which tied us with the other team, now I just had to win and we would be the winners of this competition

I was ready my coach tried to give some advice and I was listening, until I saw who I was competing against, the girl from the locker room

Fuck...

Sawyer vs Danvers 

So her last name was Sawyer eh...

She looked my way and stepped closer to me extending her hand for a handshake and with trembling and sweaty hands I reciprocated the gesture, noticing how soft her hands were 

She wished me good luck and then went to her mark, putting her goggles on and warming up

Snap out of it...

I did the sme, taking a few deep breaths in the process

The referee told to get set on marks and we did

I chanced a glance towards her direction and saw that she wee already looking my way, her dimples showing with her smile 

I blacked out for a moment and woke up with the sign of the whistle

As an automatic response I flew inside the water a little too of balance but still managed to contain myself and continue with the race

We were already in the turn, being side by side this whole time and the last meters would be the most crucial of them all

We took the turn together, the adrenaline pumping up inside me making more hyperaware of what was happening and it was quite thrilling, I had never had a race that was with someone in the same caliber as me

We were now in the last 10 meters still being next when she took a small leading advantage against me which was all she needed to win this race

And she did...

For the first time in my life i had lost a race,a race that I needed to win

I was really disappointed with that, but not entirely for some reason

I glanced at the girls way and she was smiling and she flashed me one too extending her hand and saying good match and all, but even though I lost i just couldn't bring myself to care because at least this girl right beside me had won and was happy

What was happening to me?

I stepped out of the pool my coach came near me saying good job even though I lost and the others on the team did the same, somehow gaining some respect for me in the meantime

I looked sawyer's way one more time and she unexpectedly turned my way and I gave her a small smile and a nod and left towards the locker room to change and get in the bus to leave with the team back home 

We had a 5 hour trip to make so we had to leave immediately, besides it was Halloween tomorrow and we had to be back

While changing we heard some light thunder sounds which by the time we had changed were being really loud

The coach came inside and told us that there was a thunderstorm warning ( **a/n who else hates the weather guy?he ruined the I loves yous for me...damn weather guy)**  for the next 24 hours and we had to stay here for the night and head back tomorrow, he also told us that he would notify our parents and stuff so we didn't have to do anything but gather our bags and get on the bus to head to the only motel that this town had apparently and you couldn't say that it was a 5 star

My dad texted me asking if I was ok and stuff at least he cared, my mother apparently wasn't even picking up her phone

But who cares right?yep...

I had the only one bed room and it was nice at least, the others had to share with another

I was lying on my bed thinking about what happened today

I lost the match, but my teammates seemed to respect me a little more after that which was good, the girl I saw striping was the one who beat me,Sawyer what was her first name?, and most importantly i just couldn't get my thoughts out of this girl

I had never acted like that for any boy or at least anyone else, what was so different about her other than the fact that she was beautiful and had those adorable dimples and smile and those brown eyes 

Oh my god...

Did I... ?

Was it just...?

But how could I...?

That was a super scary thought, what would my parents think?

My dad would be ok but my mom I don't want to even think about it, not that she would care but she would still judge no matter what

My thoughts were getting highwired, going from 0 to 100 in a nano second, a knock on the door though brought me out of them

Who was it?I looked at the clock and it read 16:35 

I stood up and opened it only to gasp in shock

Sawyer was right in front of me, she was here, I wasn't dreaming or anything right?

"Em hey your coach said i could find you here, so I just wanted to ask you something, by you I mean the whole team not just you..."

I snapped out of it

"Eh yeah sure..."

"We have a dance at school tonight with a Halloween theme because you know tomorrow and we as school I mean we wanted to invite you since you are stuck here for the near future and we guessed you would be bored and stuff and you only have to wear a mask to this nothing fancy...I mean us there would be some with costumes but you do-"

I grabbed her shoulder to stop her rambling which was cute if I had to say and she stopped and was staring at me, biting her lip which brought my attention to her lips but I snapped put of it

"I have to ask the others but I don't think they would disagree or complain, better to have some fun than being stuck in this 5 star motel am I right?"

She gave me a smile and she trusted her hand forward, a bag i hadn't noticed was in it and she gave it to me

"There are some mask inside that we took from the drama club feel free to use them but return them afterwards ok, we don't want to get into any trouble right?"

"Yeah don't worry we will return them"

"Ok so your coach is notified and he agreed to let you go, all you need to do is tell him you are goingand I guess I will see you later"

"Yeah eh see you later..."

We exchanged a few smiles before she turned to leave when I remembered something

"Eh wait a eh I know that is weird to ask but what is your name?"

"Come to the dance and you will find out..."

She winked and left..

She winked...at me

That girl...

 

It was time for the dance and as i had mentioned everyone wanted to go, thankfully some of the more girly girls had packed clothes for all occasions and there were plenty of formal wear to wear, which meant dresses nothing else

I guess they were prepared for any situation that could come their way, they even had make up and that kind of stuff and they thankfully prepared everyone on the team

They had curled my long hair a little and enhanced my natural beauty with light make up as I asked them to do, nothing too much

We notified our coach beforehand and he told us he was coming too to chaperone and stuff so we were alright in that aspect

The weather was a little better than earlier but there were still some clouds in the sky, nothing threatening for now 

We arrivied a banner and everything was held in place all Halloween themed

But inside it was a bit different, Christmas lights were hung from the ceiling and on the walls making it a little more romantic atmosphere than a Halloween one

There was a staircase and bellow soft music could be heard from the speakers

A lot of students were there already dancing ,drinking just having fun and it was nice

I was still at the top of the stairs, my eyes roaming the crowd trying to find the person that was trying to drive me crazy and it wasn't that hard too, her eyes seemed to find me too

I stepped down the stairs walking her way and she seemed to come closer too and met in the middle

I gave her a smile and my eyes roamed around her body and the dress she was wearing, a black mini, saw the mask she was wearing and my smile widened 

"Are you trying to copy me?yous stole my mask"

"Right Danvers, not that I was the one to give you those masks and actually put a variety of them and you chose the one that I was gonna wear...it was fate I guess"

"Ok ok you are right..so I am here, am I going to learn your name,Sawyer?"

"Well you seem to know my last name so no you are not right now maybe later...and after you tell me yours"

"I am going to get it out of you, I bet you i could"

"Well how about a small bet...if you can make me tell you my name, I will do something for you and if you don't you will do something for me how is that?"

"Its a bet Sawyer...so now is there something here to have some fun or are we just gonna stand like that forever, I have a bet to win"

She laughed and took my hand and lead me towards a table with drinks, the blonde girl from the meet was there having a glass of something in her hands and her eyes light up when she saw her, my jealousy lit up too

"Hey Eliza this is Danvers as you know they were invited and even though they lost earlier they are pretty cool about it apparently right?"

"If I wasn't tired from the relay you would be seeing my dust Sawyer don't forget that...it was just luck"

"Whatever you say Danvers...so coming with us Elie or are you going to go with Cole"

"I am waiting for him, so I guess wait but I will see you later, take good care of our guests alright"

"Yeah yeah I will...lets go Danvers..the fun is starting now..."

But her eyes betrayed a little sadness in them after she heard about her friend? Waiting for that boy

We took some drinks and for starters we started walking around the school, Sawyer being the best tour guide ever, funny but at the same time serious 

Then we danced a little to some of the faster songs that the DJ played, but Sawyer just wouldn't stop making jokes and poking fun at me ,it was perfect

Without a doubt this was the best night of my life and it wasn't even over yet, it was really nice meeting her, she was special and brought so many feelings in the surface, comfort, made me feel safe around her

It was scary I didn't even know her, I mean she still hadn't told me her name and it was nearing the end of the dance

"Maggie..."

Huh what?I looked her way and she raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed for getting caught daydreaming

"I said my name is Maggie, you know Danvers I shouldn't have told you again, am I that boring that you are thinking of a way to get rid of me that badly"

"What? No no you are not boring or anything, I was just thinking that this was the best night of my life to tell you the truth, so now you know that I don't find you boring or anything, you are fun and pretty awesome if I say so"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle under the low light of the room

We were inside the pool house, sitting on the bleachers and kept talking about anything and everything

It was like I knew her forever and I just couldn't stop looking at her lips, I caught her looking at mine a few times at least I hoped she did

"Hey Danvers where did you go again?"

"Nowhere just thinking..."

"What that this is the best night of your life because I am with you right?"

I looked her way and leaned a little closer my eyes falling again to her lips and she did the same

I had never kissed anyone but I was really craving to kiss her I just had to take a lip of faith and do it

"So you told me that you would do something for me if you did told me your name right?well I want to cash it now.."

"And what would that be Danvers?"

I didn't talk I just stepped closer closing the gap between our lips and gave her a chaste kiss on her own

It was sweet and so much more than I had expected, my first kiss and it was with this girl that I had just met and just couldn't get out of my mind

It was over before I could understand but we still had our foreheads together trying to breath even though it wasnt that intense or anything

I seemed to remember something at that moment

"Alex..."

"Huh...what?"

"My name is Alex..."

"Oh..ok Alex..."

I wanted to step closer again and give her another kiss and when I did thunder seemed to light up the sky and the wind picked up, scaring us away

"I guess we have to go your coach would want to take you back to the motel before the storm picks up..."

"Eh yeah I should probably get going, I wouldn't want to worry the coach"

"Yeah so I guess I will see you around right?" she said with a hopeful look on her face

"Of course you will next competition is in a few weeks and I will be waiting for you there with a banner with the name Sanvers on it"

"Sanvers?"

"You know Sawyer+Danvers=Sanvers, our ship name, come on Sawyer I had you for being a smart one, where are all those AP classes you take right now?"

"Har har Danvers and really ship names?I thought you were a serious one, not a cute little fangirl"

"You know what you will regret that but not right now I don't to ruin this night..."

"Yeah we better go..."

She took my hand in hers and pulled me towards the exit but I stopped her and took her in my arms in a tight hug

"I will wait for you no matter what, you just have to wait for a little while and we will be together again right?"

She looked me with tears in her eyes and stepped close and kissed me again more desperately than before but let out quickly

"I hold you to that Danvers, its only a couple weeks"

"Yeah...you will...Maggie I-..."

"No don't say anything...next time ok?"

"Next time..."

We stepped outside our coach had already gathered all the other girls and was looking for me apparently he quickly told me to go towards the bus, but I turned to Maggie gave her a tight hug and with a see you later I stepped up

I sat towards the end of the bus and was looking outside towards Maggie's way who was still standing looking at the bus

We locked our eyes and gave sad smiles to each other and stayed like that until we could no longer see each other, I tried not to cry and alert the others I had to keep it inside

That night I didn't sleep that well I had a bad feeling on my stomach, something would happen, and I didn't know what 

The next morning we passed a car being totaled against a tree and it was a very sad thing to see, I only hoped whoever was inside was alive and ok

4 years later I guess I realised who was on that car and exactly the reason why I hadn't seen that person for the past 4 years...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think sometimes you all wish me to die with all the teasing....am I right??  
> I love you all though no matter what...<3


	17. Not an update(tomorrow)

I know I promised that I would update today...it was cause of the supergirl finale but I am just not in the mood and not inspired at all

I assume you all know what happened yesterday at Manchester I don't have to tell you anything

Its so sad....like I can't even comprehend what has happened even now

It was just a concert, young and older people had gone there to have a good time and just relax and it all took for some crazy people, because they are crazy to destroy everything

Last night 22 people were killed, children under the age of 10 among them, an 8 year old confirmed and 59 injured

And today there were more attacks in Marawi and Bangkok

I seriously don't know where this world is going...

But we should all stick together, no matter what, don't let them win

I am sorry if you thought that this was an update i promise to update tomorrow I just wanted to rant and get it out of me, I think you can understand 

I don't know if any of you was near there or if you want to talk about it i am here for you...always

Also my condolences to anyone who lost someone there and my best wishes to their families

 

#prayformanchecter  
#prayformarawi  
#prayforbangkok

Love you all, take care and don't be afraid that's the only thing that would give them more strength

Bye for now...


	18. Perspectives in Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised so here it is...  
> Thank you for all the understanding and stuff...you are awesome guys... :)  
> I wanted to tell you that i am working on a sanvers series of one-shots if you are interested I will be releasing the first on the weekend so stay tuned...Let me know if you want a summary or sneak peek :)  
> 'Nough said  
> Let me know what you think of the chapter...  
> Enjoy...
> 
> P.s. the song I am listening while writing is **"Small world- Idina Menzel"** , yeah it's stuck from the finale...Oh...  
> P.P.S. What did you think of the finale? I dont have to talk about the particular parts right?Let me know...

 

 

Perspectives in Life

 

Alex's POV

 

I thought she had abandoned me but that was not true and I actually couldn't decide which one was better

Her abandoning me or her forgetting me...

I mean even when i thought she had abandoned me she was still nice ans approaching to me, i should have figured out something was wrong with her, I have a pretty high IQ, but when it comes to her, I guess I just loose my mind

It was like yesterday, I could still remember when the time came that we would meet again and she didn't come and of course all the rest that happened

I was so happy, Kara had just come to live with us about 2 months ago and i was excited to share it with Maggie and just simply see her, hold her hand, kiss her if she still wanted of course, but she didn't show up, her team was there but she wasn't

It hurt a lot and it wasn't easy to forget but having Kara to take care of helped, she is always such a delight and happy person, you can't hold a grudge with her, Lena's presence helped too she was like a little sister to me

But everything changed a year later, when everything in my world came crashing down and it wasn't easy for me, i couldn't have her close to me after everything

So I created an alter ego, the facade that i had transformed into, who didn't care about anyone and everyone and just did what it wanted without thinking about the consequencies of its actions

Pain can change you...

It definetely did change me for a while, if it wasn't for J'onn, i would have been lost, he brought me out of my self-destruct and even though I still keep up with the facade, I am a better person than I was 2 years ago

"You are thinking of having her too aren't you?"

"You know me too well Alex, so what do you think?You are my right hand after all"

"She could be pretty good if she tried and she is stubborn and smart, she even wants to become a detective which is good and all but her injury might become a problem, she could get hurt, why her J'onn?"

"She is a good swimmer, fast, smart and level-headed, she can adapt pretty quickly and last of all the incident in the cafeteria, she seeks the truth and will bring justice if she sees something wrong, she is the perfect candidate, like you"

"I am not perfect and you know it, but yes she could be, well it's your decision not mine so let me know what you decide"

I turned my back to him and walked towards the door but he stopped me

"Alex...she really doesn't remember anything, don't hold a grudge...I have read her mind and sh-"

"J'onn stop I know I was right here when she told us about the accident and the amnesia, it's really intruding sliping into someone else's mind you know and I have told you to not do it to me again"

"You know that I haven't done it again after the first time Alex, you know i respect your privacy, i just know that she is a sore subject. Just know that there is more behind her, much more"

"I know, i'm sorry, a lot has happened lately and i am trying to cope with everything, I have to go change"

He gave me a nod and i left quickly towards the locker room to change

So many thoughts still in my mind, she didn't remember me, she was in a car accident...she was right there changing with her back at me

Fuck...

It was like the first time I saw her, not first but you know what I mean, her getting changed i guess

Her body had grown from the last time I had seen her like this, I mean yeah we had changed here together again but i tried not to ogle her

But damn she was more, more of everything, i mean 4 years had passed what would she be less

She had alredy changed into her swimwear that clinged so beautifully in all the right places, I mean her a-

Shut your mind, Alex

i decided stupidly to make myself known to her so i coughed and stepped a little more loudly

She turned towards me and was a little shocked to see someone here i guess and she covered herself with a towel

I gave her a nod and turned towards my locker to get changed trying to be quick to avoid the tension and the awkward silence in the room

"Don't tell anyone about my accident, please"

"I won't...i promise, besides it's non of my business" yeah right

"Thank you, I hope you won't treat me differently after what you heard, i am not helpless or anything, I have just forgotten some of my past and my arm hurts a little, It's not that big of a deal"

To me it was, a very big deal

"Like i said i won't"

I closed my locker and stepped outside, I was in a whirlwind of emotions I needed to get out, let out some steam

I went towards the pool, stepped in the podium and without stopping i threw my self in the water

I was swimming without thinking, focusing on my task, nothing more

Before i knew it I was on the other side and started again

I didn't count how many laps i had done but it must have been a lot because i hadn't realised that my classmates had arrived, as well as J'onn who whistled pretty loud to gain my attention

I stopped and was panting, everyones eyes on me, some in awe, maybe they were watching me swimming from the start, others in lust, yeah i knew i had a pretty toned body

The eyes though that i wanted to see were watching me with a look i couldn't decipher

Kara was standing next to her with Lena by her side, both with a look of sadness I couldn't handle looking at

I stepped out of the pool and went towards the towel i had thrown before, which was right next to her she must have seen me going her way because she looked down and saw and picked it up

I had come close to her by that time and she just held it towards me, looking me in the eyes, those beautiful eyes

I almost lost my breath when she gave me a dimple filled smile with that innocent look on her face

it was hard not to blush, but i think I succeeded

I grabbed the towel to me, drying my body and avoiding her gaze

"Thank you"

"It was nothing"

I went towards J'onn and asked if i could go since i did my laps, but he knew I just wanted to think, he said yes and I left

I went to change and then left immediately trying not to draw any attention towards me

I headed towards the archery court but remembered that there must a class held right now so to my room it was I guess, at least I would be alone Vasquez was in the pool house

I arrived at my room and quickly threw myself on my bed, truly emotionaly exhausted, i just wanted to rest

I turned on my side and sitting on my nightstand was a vase with a single flower in it...

A red rose...

A flower that held so much significance in it's view to me at least, a memory of a happy time, when everything was ok, when i had her in my arms

at that moment I did something I hadn't done in a long time

I cried...everything came out, every frustration, pain, sadness, everything

And like that i fell asleep...knowing that tomorrow all my tears will be gone and the facade would be back again...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the beta I was asking for can whoever wanted to help comment please? somehow i have lost the names... :$  
> I want both of you...if you can of course... :)


	19. A glimpse of a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad and this chapter has been changed to not bring you into depression at all this week...next week I make no promises 
> 
> I suppose you all know the news...I expected something I am not gonna lie but eh...  
> If you want to talk i am here
> 
> Anyways, once again i would like to thank everyone for commenting, kudo-ing and just viewing...you are awesome  
> Well lets start  
> Enjoy...

 

A month later

 

Maggie's POV

 

it was already the week of Halloween, my favorite holiday in the past

The past month had passed pretty quickly and without so much of a problem

Classes were good, a little more busier with homework and stuff but it was manageable for me not a big deal

For others though cough Kara cough , it was a nightmare and she of course would ask for Lena's help which resulted in them both not studying at all, you know what I am talking about

I mean the moment Kara stepped inside the room Lena would turn to mush and watch her like a love sick puppy, which was such a contrast in her whole behavioral manners

But it was sweet to watch them be happy, it was like the universe telling me that there was always someone for everyone that would make them the happiest and most safe in the world and I wanted that too

Another good thing with the classes was the projects that I had to make, thank god I had Lena or Winn for most of them, but the one with Kate i had to say was my favorite

You know the saying that goes like you don't know someone unless you meet them, well it's so true

Everyone had said that she was unsocial and a really angry person but she was actually fun when she opened up to someone and a really cool person in general, I was happy to have met her, she was good friend

Classes weren't the only things that were good though, swimming practices had started and it was hard at first, I mean I hadn't competed in meetings and stuff for about 4 years so I had to make some sacrifices to get back in the game

I had to start a diet..my poor pizza and other greasy foods had to be replaced with vegetables and other healthy stuff...the sacrifices I make for them

There was a downside though to this whole thing

Alex as team captain has been the organizer of practices and stuff and she seemed to give the most difficult things my way, while lets say the rest had to do 10 push ups I had to do 15

But me being me of course didn't tell her out of it, I took it as a challenge like I had to prove to her that I deserved the spot on the team and so far I was doing great, except a few tingles of pain in my shoulder after practice everything was ok

This time of year is kind of difficult for me for the past 4 years

Tonight was the 4th anniversary of the night the accident happened, the night I lost my memories, the night my mom....yeah

As the years pass I still feel responsible for everything or at least it was ingrained in me to feel like that and it had stuck

We were really close with my mom from a young age and it sucks that I can't even remember the last words we spoke to each other, the last hug , the last anything...

It was a difficult day today but everyone was excited about the Halloween dance held tonight at the school

Alex of course president of the student body extraordinair was in the committee who would design the theme and stuff of the dance and to my surprise it was a simple theme, just wear a mask if you want otherwise you can dress as whatever not any rules or anything

Well I wasnt going so it didn't matter

I would camp in my bed and wallow in ice cream and sad movies

But of course I hadn't counted the hurricane called Kara Danvers when I made those plans

"What do you mean you are not going? This is like the best dance of the century and the last Halloween one in school altogether you cant not come"

"Kara I am not in the mood and besides i don't have anything to wear so I'll just stay here"

"But but I will give you something to wear and we could have fun together, all of us, it wont be the same without you"

Of course she started with the pouty face but I wouldn't budge this time

"Kara just let her be, she doesn't want to come so we wont force her, go get ready we have to leave in a while"

She huffed and left leaving me and Lena, she gave me a look and I nodded, she nodded back and went to get ready

Within the next half hour she was ready she had a simple black mask on with a few fake sparkle on and a dark blue dress, it suited her

Kara of course had to dress for Halloween,she was little red riding hood

I think she just wanted to have the basket filled with food in case she was hungry, that girl could eat a whole horse or like a horde of them

After a few more times Kara trying to convince me to come and failing they left and I was finally alone ready to start my pity party

I pulled out a photo of my mom and held it close trying to remember as I always did on this day what happened what had i forgotten just everything

I was full out crying by all the thoughts, all the frustrations, everything about the past, this day just brought everything back that I was trying to remember or maybe this I would like to forget

After a few minutes I somehow managed to control myself, went to the bathroom to wash my face and when I went back to my bed there was a box on top of it with a red rose on it

How?

I went close took the flower and smelled it but i didn't know if I wanted to see what was inside the box

There was a note of top of it, i hadn't noticed

 

> "a pretty lady should have a pretty dress too, if you look closely down the stairs maybe you will find me, I will be waiting...
> 
>                                        P.s. maybe you should check for someone matching you in something ;)
> 
>                                                                                                                                 ~A

The anonymous sender would be revealing themselves tonight

I would find out who it was...I didn't know what to do

Should i go or not?

 

TO BE CONTINUED... :P

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(A/N Yeah, yeah I am not that bad) :P**

 

 

 

I decided to go, I would just stay there for a little while find out who it was and then leave

I opened the box and inside was a black mini dress, with low heels and a beautiful mask that matched the rest perfectly 

I changed quickly, applied little to no make-up, pulled my hair in a messy bun and put my mask on, I was ready

Deep breath and go

The dance was being held in the auditorium which was pretty large to accommodate all the students

Walking inside I could hear the noice being made and stuff but the view from the stairs was breathtaking

Christmas lights were hung all over the place making it a lot more romantic than halloween-y, but it was beautiful

Wow Alex thought this, it was perfect, who would ave thought Alex would be a romantic?

I walked towards the stairs and kept searching trying to find someone who had the same something as me, I think it wouldn't be something obvious like the dress it would be the mask so i looked for it

As I looked around the song changed and one of my favorites came on but it was an old one

I looked towards the dj booth and saw someone with a similar mask as me there so I decided to go there for starters

I saw Kara with Lena dancing closely and it was cute, i couldn't find james or Lucy but Winn was sitting in achair next to his nerdy friends talking, I dont even want to know the subject

I reached the dj booth quickly and there was noone there besides the dj but there was a mask left on the table and it was the same i saw so it must a sign

I picked it up and another note was underneath

 

 

> You came...I am outside by the archery court...I will be waiting there...I will understand if you dont want to come but i promise a lot of answers will be answered if you do...
> 
>                                                                P.s. You look beautiful tonight, not that you dont the other days but tonight you are breathtaking like the first time we met
> 
>                                                                                                                                                                                                               ~A  

 

Well I had already come here what was a little more walking

I started the walk suddenly starting to feel a little nervous, I mean this was a complete stranger I was going to, I didn't know them, it could just be a prank

With all this thinking i didn't realise I had reached the court there was a lone figure sitting in the bleachers, I couldn't quite see who it was it was a little dark from this angle

I stated the treck down there and the figure must have figured that i had came because it sat up and i could now see that it was the figure of a female

I was halfway there when the woman turned around and saw who it was, but it couldn't be possible, what was she doing here?

Is she....?

I was now standing in front of the girl, looking at her in shock and both of us not saying anything just looking in each others eyes

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly, after a few seconds she had the courage and said

"Hi...."

"Alex...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers is endgame...in the show, here I don't know we will see how things go.... :p


	20. questions to be answered or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise...though i am going to be killed off for what I am about to reveal and do...
> 
> Yeah the moment you all have been waiting for...is here...but it's sad to say that this is the last chapter of this fic..
> 
> well it's been a great journey and it was nice talking and sharing things with you I am going to miss you...  
> This chapter is dedicated to all of you, all the sanvers fandom, reading this or not, you guys are great and I love you all
> 
> I want to thank anyone who has commented, kudo-ed, viewed, subscribed, bookmarked the whole planet, well almost all there are some people i cant stand so... :P
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this last chapter, there are some news in the end notes if you are confused just read :)
> 
> With no other waiting lets start 
> 
> Enjoy... :)
> 
> P.S. Remember I love cliffhangers... ;)  
> P.P.S. Thank god you dont know where I live...

 

 

questions to be answered or not?

 

Maggie's POV

 

"Alex..."

She was trying to look me in the eyes but couldn't hold the contact for long and diverted her gaze to the ground

It was really weird to look at the one and only Alex Danvers being fidgety and nervous, it just didn't suit her character

But back up she was the one who kept sending me the flowers, but why would she? what was happening?How do we know each other?

"You...gave me the eh flowers?"

She raised her head and looked me in the eyes, but was rubbing the back of her neck maybe a nervous habbit

"Y-Yeah that was eh me...did you like them?"

"yeah yeah they were eh...beautiful"

"Oh good good...I'm glad"

Silence fell after that sentence either of us not knowing what to say, I was still so shocked it was Alex, you know Alex, fuck the A meant Alex, not Anonymous, yeah great detective skills Maggie bravo

But how, why, who, what, when....so many questions i wanted to be answered and it was still so shocking to see her here right in front of me but her showing an interest in...me? o_O

"You look beautiful by the way...I mean not that you weren't the other days but you know right now you just shine...em yeah"

"Oh eh thank you, you look...awesome too, with all the shoes and the hair and the whole...you know...yeah"

We locked eyes at that and I could see a twinkle in her eyes, which made me smile a little and when she made a funny enough face i burst into laughter her following my step

It was nice to see another side of her, her laugh was so melodius and beautiful I wanted to see her like that for the rest of my life

Rest of my life? Chill out Maggie, big words came out of your mouth

We calmed down after a little while and were trying to catch our breaths, not taking our eyes from the other

"You know we dont have to be this awkward...I mean I know you must have questions and such and i will answer them if i can of course, but lets not be you know"

That brought a smile to my face she was so....

"Yeah you're right we dont have to be like that and yes i have so maaaany questions, but lets sit first or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No no here is fine and yes lets"

We marched towards the seats and sat next to each other, still being a little awkward

But Maggie you had to take the leap and start the questioning, deep breath

"So..."

"Eh..."

We both started talking at the same and turned to look at each other and started laughing again

We calmed down after a few minutes and kept looking at each other

"You have the questions so you start, I will anything you ask"

"You know I could just start asking you about anything at all right? Like what color bra you are wearing right now, right?"

"Yeah you could and my answer would be I dont wear any"

I turned her way and saw the smug look she was giving me, but I could feel the warmth in my face, I was probably red all over, i had to distract her and decided to just get on with it

"Em that's good to know...so em why the flowers?"

It was her time to turn red, even though it wasnt that much noticeable it was still there

"Well I just wanted to give you flowers, thats it"

I raised my eyebrow at her and she just shrugged, ok if thats how she was going to play it

"Ok...and what about the notes, why did you write those things, like we knew each other from before here, i dont remember you"

"Ok its a long story so just relax I guess...we met 4 years ago, there was this meet, i was captain in my swimming school team at the time and we were against another one from a small town called Blue Spring..."

At the name of the town i froze, did she know about me, about everything that has happened to me, i was starting to panick but she must not have noticed me and kept going on with the story

"...well i guess you know what town i am talking about and remember when i told you that i had only been beaten once before you actually it was at that meeting,it was you again beating me..."

WHAT?

"I dont..."

"Yeah I figured it out after you know the briefing but thats not all...actually the meeting was 4 years ago today, Halloween, you won by the way but that day there was a storm warning and we had to stay in town until tomorrow at least so we went to the only 5 star motel in town, i dont know if there are more now but i think there is still only that, yeah i know i am getting off course, so back...the storm wasnt in any full effect or anything and it was halloween as i told you so you came to the motel and asked our coach to let us come to the dance the school was organising and after you had the permission you came to my room to ask if we wanted to come...and i agreed of course, I only knew your last name and wanted to learn the first one so after a bet I agreed, for all of us of course but yeah... "

I what?

"...oh you also gave us masks for the dance since we didnt have anything you were nice enough to give us masks, actually the one you are wearing was the one you had then if you look inside you will see the "property of Blue Springs Public School" mark..."

I turned it and of course I hadnt noticed the mark at all and you want to be a detective, how great you will be...

"...and the one i am wearing is the one that i wore that day,it is pretty funny you told us to return them but I guess i forgot aand took it with me...yeah..."

"You know I have to report you now after this confession right? I wouldnt want to start letting criminals out of jail from now huh?"

She gave me a smirk

"I think I can persuade you pretty convicingly not to, but just shush i am still telling the story...so we arrived, some girls had dresses and stuff so we got ready and em the themewasactuallywhatIhavedoneheretonightit'sthesame-"

"wait hold on i didnt catch that last part...repeat"

"Em well I thougth it might trigger something in your memory so i made tonight's theme the same as it was back then, I mean i thought it might help or anything... but I guess it didnt"

She did this for me...she decorated the auditorium like that night...I was trying not to cry right now this was so...sweet

"Oh..."

"Em yeah well at least I tried, I guess...so anyways you greeted me and you gave me a tour of the school and we danced and then we went to the pool house and we just talked it was nice and then em...you told me your name so you lost the bet and you had to do something for me and that eh was...eh I actually just...kissed you...on the lips..."

She had turned red while saying this and it was so cute and frustrating at the same time, i couldnt remember anything of what she was telling me and oh my god she was my first kiss and i didnt remember, Alex Danvers was my first first kiss, not the one with....no dont go there...

"So...yeah after that we talked i told you my name and it was about 11 when thunder started appearing in the sky and it started getting chiller so the coach decided that we should go and we promised that we would see each other again in the next meet but actually that was the last time we saw each other until the start of this school year when i saw you in the bottom of the stairs...the end...I guess"

It was true...all of it was true...

I didnt realise i had started crying, more like bawling my eyes out, it was my fault, all my fault

All the accusations, all the torture were well deserved, my dad was right

It was my fault my mom died...

She came to pick me up from the dance at 11 after a 12 hour shift at her work in a crazy as fuck weather, because of me...because i wanted to get to know Alex, because i was selfish

And i lost the one parent who was there for me always and stayed with the monster

Alex...

Alex was just staring at me not knowing what to do, her concerned eyes just made me lose my tears and brought anger in me, if i hadnt had met her my mom would still be here with me

She tried to reach for my hand but i swept it away, not wanting her to touch me right now, i just wanted to be alone and never see her again

"Maggie...wait...I told you all of this because i have missed you so much, I thought that you didnt want to see me after you didnt come to that meet and i felt so abandoned and then..."

I put my hand up trying to make her to stop and lifted my head to look her into the eyes, the eyes i adored for some reason and now i guess i know but the thought that...i... she...i just couldnt

"My mom got killed that night, she always had a 12 hour shift at her work and she took the car and came to bring me home in that weather because i was selfish and just wanted to spend my time with you? I lost my mom because of that...because of who i am...I cant right now, i cant i have to go..."

"No Maggie wait...it wasnt your f-"

"Dont you dare tell whats my fault or not, just stay away from me right now i want to be alone...just let me be"

I turned and left without turning to watch her, i knew she would be crying but i just couldnt right now...

My dad was right

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Dont kill me there is a reason you will find out in a few days...just know i wont leave you like that :)
> 
> 2)I decided to update today due to the trend that will start today I guess most of you know about it but for those who dont here is a link : [#MaggieMatters ](http://sanverscentral.tumblr.com/post/161173108223/join-us-this-monday-may-29-in-trending) the link explains everything just help us be heard, show them how important Maggie is to us...
> 
> 3) There was another thing i wanted to say but i forgot it... :/


	21. First chapter of the sequel is out :)

Hi everyone

Like the title says the first chapter of the sequel is out so check it out

Lady and the Trump 2 is out :)


End file.
